La Decisión
by DragonTribute
Summary: Troy y Gabriella han estado juntos por cuatro años. Estaban en su penúltimo año de preparatoria. ¿Qué pasará cuando Gabriella descubra que está embarazada? ¿Troy se comprometerá a ella y al bebé? ¿Sus familias los apoyarán? Traducción del Fic "The Choice" de Zanessalover576.
1. Mi Decisión

¡Hola!, con la novedad de que en Netflix publicaron las dos primeras entregas de High School Musical, me entró la curiosidad de saber si existían Fanfics de estas películas. Mi sorpresa fue que, increíblemente, sí los hay. Encontré una trilogía escrita por **Zanessalover576, **que se llaman "The Choice", "The Consequenses" y "The Life", que se traducirían a: "La Decisión", "Las Consecuencias" y "La Vida" respectivamente. Mis notas estarán en _cursiva_. Disfruten el inicio de esta trilogía.

Troy abrió la puerta y entró a la casa después de salir de la escuela. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. Troy se acostó en la cama y suspiró. Iba a ser padre a los diecisiete. Gabriella lloró cuando le dijo. Él arruinó sus vidas y la posibilidad de que Gabriella fuera a Stanford, la escuela de sus sueños. Las lágrimas bajaron por la cara de Troy cuando pensó en la reacción de Gabriella cuando se enteró. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto.

—Troy, ¿salimos a jugar? Tenemos que hacer un plan de juego —dijo Jack.

—No estoy de humor —dijo Troy, dando la vuelta.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó Jack.

—Tengo que esperar hasta que mamá llegue para contarles —dijo Troy.

—¿Reprobaste alguna ma…? —comenzó Jack.

—¡Papá!, espera hasta que mamá llegue —dijo Troy, firmemente.

—Está bien —dijo Jack.

Una hora después, Lucille Bolton entró por la puerta y vio a Troy sentado en la sala con los ojos cerrados.

—Troy, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Lucille.

—Tengo que hablar contigo y con papá —dijo Troy, nervioso.

—Bueno, déjame ir por él —dijo Lucille.

Lucille salió del cuarto para ir por su esposo. Troy tomó un respiro profundo y soltó el aire. Lucille y Jack entraron al cuarto y se sentaron en el sofá enfrente de su hijo.

—¿Qué está pasando, Troy? —preguntó Lucille.

—Tengo que decirles algo, pero no sé si tengo suficientes palabras para hacerlo —comenzó Troy.

—Cariño, lo que sea que te esté molestando, sabes que siempre podrás hablar con nosotros —dijo Lucille.

Troy soltó el aire que estaba aguantando.

—Gabriella… —comenzó Troy, pero no pudo terminar.

—¿Qué pasa con Gabi? —preguntó Lucille.

—Gabriella está embarazada —dijo Troy.

—¿Es tuyo? —preguntó Jack, tratando de contener el enojo.

—Sí —dijo Troy.

—Troy —dijo Lucille tranquilamente.

Jack se levantó y salió del cuarto y fue a la habitación principal y azotó la puerta.

—Sé que es mi culpa. Apoyaré a Gabriella y al bebé. Conseguiré un trabajo —comenzó Troy.

—Creo que tu papá necesita algo de tiempo para pensar —dijo Lucille.

—No quiero que me odien —dijo Troy.

—Nunca podríamos odiarte Troy. Estamos decepcionados por las decisiones que hiciste —dijo Lucille.

Troy asintió.

—Y sé que estás asustado y te mereces que lo estés. Pero eso no significa que no nos preocupemos por ti —dijo Lucille.

Troy asintió.

—Iré a ver a Gabriella. Le está diciendo a sus padres en este momento también —dijo Troy.

Lucille asintió.

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo Troy.

—No te disculpes conmigo. Discúlpate con Gabriella y contigo. Dile a María que le llamaré después —dijo Lucille.

Troy asintió y salió de la casa. Condujo a la casa de Gabriella y estacionó su auto. Troy tomó un profundo respiro y soltó el aire. Salió del auto y caminó hasta esa puerta que conocía tan bien. Troy tocó el timbre y María abrió la puerta.

—Troy —dijo María, con lágrimas en el rostro.

Troy no lo soportó y también soltó lágrimas.

—Lo siento mamá. Lo siento mucho —chilló Troy.

María abrió sus brazos y Troy caminó hacia ellos. Troy se disculpó repetidas veces y María frotó la espalda de su "hijo".

—¿Dónde está mi chica? —preguntó Troy, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

—Está en su cuarto —dijo María.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Troy.

—Está llorando. Troy, no se librarán de esto tan fácil. Tendrán que encargarse de esto —dijo María.

—Y planeo hacerlo —dijo Troy.

—Bien. Así estaremos claros —dijo María.

—¿Puedo ir a verla? —preguntó Troy, cuidadosamente.

María asintió.

—Adelante —dijo María.

Troy entró a la casa y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Gabriella. La puerta estaba cerrada y podía escuchar a Gabriella llorando incontrolablemente. Troy pensó que era mejor si tocaba la puerta en lugar de solo entrar al cuarto. Tocó la puerta suavemente. Troy pudo escuchar a Gabriella acercándose a la puerta.

—Mami, no quiero hablar —chilló Gabriella.

—Bebé, soy yo —dijo Troy.

—¿Troy? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Sí amor. Aquí estoy. ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Troy.

—¿Está mamá contigo? —preguntó Gabriella.

—No, solo estoy yo —dijo Troy.

Gabriella abrió la puerta lentamente y vio a Troy de pie frente a la puerta. Corrió a los brazos de su novio y lloró. Troy besó suavemente la cabeza de Gabriella. Cerró la puerta del cuarto de Gabriella con el pie y caminó con ella en sus brazos hasta su cama y la sentó.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre esto —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Lo siento mucho Troy. Tu beca… —comenzó Gabriella.

—Hey, no hablemos de eso ahora. Tenemos que hablar de qué vamos a hacer —dijo Troy suavemente.

—Está bien —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Te lo quieres quedar? —preguntó Troy, de manera cuidadosa.

—Aunque odie mucho que esto esté pasando justo ahora, sí quiero. No quiero abortar ni darlo en adopción —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió.

—No sería capaz de vivir tranquilo si tuvieras un aborto —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Necesitamos encontrar trabajos tan pronto como sea posible y empezar a ahorrar —dijo Troy.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Gabriella.

Troy miró a su novia y pudo ver que estaba muy asustada.

—Bebé —dijo Troy, suavemente.

Gabriella miró a Troy.

—Tú sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti y para el bebé, ¿verdad? —dijo Troy.

Gabriella miró a Troy y lágrimas bajaron por su rostro. Troy tomó a Gabriella en sus brazos y la dejó llorar. Frotó su espalda tranquilizadoramente e inhaló el aroma frutal de su cabello. Veinte minutos después, el llanto de Gabriella se convirtió en respiraciones, que luego se convirtieron en silencio. La pareja se quedó en los brazos del otro pensando sobre su futuro.

—Te amo —dijo Troy.

—Yo también te amo —dijo Gabriella.

—Mírame, Brie —dijo Troy.

Gabriella miró a Troy, que sus ojos también estaban rojos, por llorar. Como los suyos.

—Vamos a superar esto —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Hubo un golpe en la puerta y María asomó su cabeza.

—Gabi, te hice una cita con la Dra. Brand para mañana en la mañana —dijo María.

—¿Quién es la Dra. Brand? —preguntó Troy.

—Ginecóloga —dijo María.

Troy asintió.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó Troy, mirando a Gabriella.

Gabriella asintió.

—Si quiere, puedo llevar a Gabs con la Dra Brand mañana. No quiero que tenga que tomar un día libre del trabajo por mi error —dijo Troy.

María sonrió levemente.

—¿Estás seguro Troy? Será su primera vez en una cita de ese tipo. ¿Van a estar bien? —preguntó María.

—Pasaremos por esto juntos. Estaré aquí para Gabriella cuando me necesite, creo que me necesita más que nunca —dijo Troy.

María asintió.

—Está bien. Gracias Troy —dijo María.

—No hay problema —dijo Troy.

María salió del cuarto. Troy miró a Gabriella.

—¿Necesitas que haga algo? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella negó con la cabeza.

—Diles a tus padres que lo siento —dijo Gabriella.

—Lo haré bebé. ¿Qué tal si tomas un baño caliente? Te relajará y te ayudará a despejar tu mente de esta pesadilla —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Se inclinó y besó los labios de Troy suavemente.

—¿Seguirás aquí cuando salga? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Si quieres que me quede —dijo Troy.

—Sí quiero —dijo Gabriella.

—Está bien —dijo Troy.

Gabriella entró al baño y cerró la puerta. Troy escuchó que se encendió la ducha y suspiró. Veinte minutos después, Gabriella salió del baño y estaba vestida con una de las camisetas de Troy y un short de básquetbol que robó de su casa después de quedarse a dormir.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Caminó hacia Troy y lo abrazó. Troy puso su mano en la espalda baja de Gabriella. Besó su hombro suavemente.

—¿Por qué no tomas una siesta? Tuviste un día muy agitado —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Se metió a la cama y Troy la arropó. Besó suavemente los labios de Gabriella.

—Te amo. Estaré aquí mañana temprano para llevarte a tu cita, ¿sí? —dijo Troy.

—Está bien. Yo también te amo —dijo Gabriella.

Troy se inclinó y besó a Gabriella en los labios una última vez. Depsués miró al estómago de Gabriella y besó su ombligo.

—También te amo a ti, bebé —dijo Troy.

Gabriella sonrió.

—Te veré mañana. Duerme un poco amor —dijo Troy.

—Discúlpame con tus padres por mí, Troy —repitió Gabriella.

—Lo haré —dijo Troy.

Troy salió de la casa de Gabriella y condujo a su casa. Cuando entró a su casa vio a su madre en la cocina.

—¿Troy? —lo llamó Lucille.

Troy entró a la cocina.

—¿Sí, mamá? —preguntó Troy.

—¿Cómo está Gabi? —preguntó Lucille.

—¿Antes o después de que llorara en mis brazos? —preguntó Troy.

—Estará así un tiempo, Troy. Ella es la que lleva un bebé dentro —dijo Lucille.

Troy asintió.

—Mañana tiene una cita con el doctor y necesito llevarla. María no pudo librarse así que yo la voy a llevar —dijo Troy.

—Está bien. ¿Necesitan que vaya con ustedes? Iré si quieren —dijo Lucille.

—Creo que deberíamos hacerlo solos. Gabs está nerviosa y no creo que quiera que la veas justo después de que se enteró. Necesita tiempo —dijo Troy.

—Está bien —dijo Lucille.

—No es que no quiera que vayas, pero creo que no sabe qué esperar, y yo tampoco. Queremos ver cómo sale todo nosotros solos —dijo Troy.

—Yo entiendo, Troy —dijo Lucille.

—¿Papá sigue molesto? —preguntó Troy.

—Sigue arriba, pero ya se calmó un poco hace rato —dijo Lucille.

—¿Debería ir e intentar hablarle? —preguntó Troy.

—Inténtalo, a ver qué pasa —dijo Lucille.

Troy asintió. Salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras. Troy vio a su padre en su oficina viendo viejos partidos de básquetbol. Carraspeó y tocó la puerta. Jack se volteó y miró a Troy.

—Papá… —comenzó a Troy.

—Siéntate. Tenemos que hablar —dijo Jack.

Troy se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio.

—Troy, ¿entiendes que esto puede afectar tu futuro? Tal vez ya no seas capaz de jugar básquetbol por el bebé —Jack dijo.

—Gabriella y el bebé son mi futuro, papá. Ya hice esa decisión —dijo Troy.

—También necesitar ir a la escuela. Una beca como la tuya no se da tan seguido —dijo Jack.

Troy tomó aire.

—¡Olvida la beca! Tendré un hijo papá. Mi futuro son Gabriella y el bebé —dijo Troy secamente.

—Si no vas a la escuela, debes mudarte —dijo Jack.

—Bien. Mis cosas estarán fuera antes de que acabe el día. Gracias por tu ayuda —dijo Troy secamente.

Troy salió de la oficina y entró a su cuarto y sacó una maleta y empezó a empacar. Lucille entró al cuarto y vio a su hijo, confundida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Lucille.

—Me dijo que si no tomaba la beca me tengo que mudar. No tomaré la beca, entonces me voy —dijo Troy.

—¿A dónde irás? —preguntó Lucille mientras veía a su hijo empacar.

—No lo sé. Tal vez con Chad porque sé que María probablemente no me deje quedarme más en su casa —dijo Troy.

Troy terminó de empacar sus cosas y caminó a la puerta frontal.

—Llámame para decirme si estas a salvo, por favor —dijo Lucille.

—Lo haré —dijo Troy.

Troy salió y condujo a la casa de Gabriella. Escaló al balcón y entro al cuarto de Gabriella, y la vio sentada en la cama.

—Hola bebé, ¿pudiste dormir? —preguntó Troy.

—Un poco —dijo Gabriella.

—Papá me echó —dijo Troy.

Los ojos de Gabriella se ensancharon.

—Troy —dijo Gabriella.

—Me dijo que si no tomaba la beca en la UDA me tendría que mudar. Así que me mudé —explicó Troy.

—¿Qué dijo tu mamá? —preguntó Gabriella.

—No dijo mucho, pero sabe que estoy aquí o con Chad. Pero le dije que me quedaría aquí solo si tu mamá me lo permite —dijo Troy.

Gabriella sonrió.

—Eres el padre de mi hijo y el amor de mi vida. Si no te deja quedarte, también me mudaré —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Dónde nos quedaríamos si nos mudamos, Brie? —preguntó Troy.

—En la casa del árbol —dijo Gabriella.

Troy soltó una risa.

—Muy graciosa. Para ser una mujer embarazada, eres muy graciosa —dijo Troy.

—Necesito un poco de risa después de todo el drama de hoy —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió.

—¿Por qué no duermes un poco y yo voy a hablar con tu mamá? —dijo Troy.

—Está bien, si me necesitas, despiértame —dijo Gabriella.

—Lo haré —dijo Troy besando suavemente los labios de Gabriella.

Troy salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta lentamente. Después bajó las escaleras, fue a la cocina y vio a María sentada en la barra con su computadora.

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó Troy.

María volteó a ver a Troy y sonrió.

—No, siéntate —dijo María.

Troy se sentó en la barra y vio a su segunda madre.

—No sé cómo expresar cuánto lo siento, mamá. Usé protección y todo, pero el condón se rompió —dijo Troy.

—Lo entiendo Troy y no te odio —dijo María.

Troy miró a María.

—Tu madre llamó y habló conmigo un rato —dijo María, respondiendo la pregunta que Troy tenía en mente.

—Solo quiero que los dos entiendan en qué se están metiendo —dijo María.

Troy asintió.

—Lo sé —dijo Troy.

Troy y María escucharon a Gabriella llamar a Troy.

—Iré a ver qué pasa —dijo Troy.

María asintió. Troy subió las escaleras y fue al cuarto de Gabriella.

—¿Qué pasa bebé? —preguntó Troy.

—¿Ya le preguntaste? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Aún no llego a eso. Déjame ir a preguntarle —dijo Troy.

—Ven a la cama después —dijo Gabriella.

—Lo haré —dijo Troy.

Troy bajó las escaleras y María vio hacia arriba.

—Está bien. Mi papá me echó de la casa —dijo Troy.

—¿En serio? —preguntó María.

Troy asintió.

—Gabriella y yo queríamos saber si me puedo quedar para poder estar cerca en caso de que algo pase. Si no se siente cómoda, puedo quedarme con Chad —dijo Troy.

—Puedes quedarte aquí Troy. Pero habrá algunas reglas —dijo María.

—Está bien. ¿Cuáles son? —preguntó Troy.

—Nada de actividad sexual en esta casa. Sé que Gabriella ya está embarazada. Pero no quiero que lo hagan en mi casa —dijo María.

Troy asintió.

—Usa la puerta frontal si llegas tarde a casa —dijo María.

Troy asintió.

—Y eso es todo lo que pido —dijo María.

—Entendido —dijo Troy.

—Muy bien, buenas noches Troy —dijo María.

—Buenas noches mamá. Te quiero —dijo Troy.

María sonrió.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo María.

Troy subió las escaleras y fue al cuarto de Gabriella. Se sentó y vio a su novio. Troy cerró la puerta, se quitó la camiseta y entró a la cama.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Dijo que me puedo quedar, pero que hay ciertas reglas —dijo Troy.

—¿Cuáles son las reglas? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Nada de sexo en la casa y que tengo que usar la puerta después de la práctica o si llego tarde a casa —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Está bien —dijo Gabriella.

—En serio deberías dormir —dijo Troy.

—Ahora podré hacerlo —dijo Gabriella.

Troy besó suavemente los labios de Gabriella.

—Buenas noches bebé. Te amo. Si necesitas algo, despiértame —dijo Troy.

Gabriela asintió.

—Buenas noches Lince. Yo también te amo —dijo Gabriella.

La pareja se durmió en los brazos del otro y esperaron que en la cita de Gabriella al día siguiente saliera bien.


	2. La Cita

¡Hola! Les traigo el segundo capítulo de este Fanfic. Les comento que acabo de terminar de leer los tres y me gustaron mucho. Bueno, los dejo con el capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Gabriella se despertó con náuseas. Se sentó en la cama e intentó averiguar qué estaba pasando, pero al instante corrió al baño y cerró la puerta. Gabriella se sentó frente al escusado y agarró su cabello y regurgitó los restos de su estómago en la taza de porcelana. Mientras vomitaba, Gabriella sintió otra mano agarrar su cabello y un beso en su cabeza. Cuando terminó, Gabriella bajó la palanca del escusado y se recargó en el lavabo, sin saber quién la había ayudado.

—¿Estás bien, bebé? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella negó con la cabeza. Volteó a ver a su novio con lágrimas en los ojos. Troy se sentó en el piso junto a Gabriella.

—Estoy embarazada con tu bebé —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió. Besó suavemente su cabeza.

—¿Hay algo que quieras que haga? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella negó con la cabeza. La pareja se sentó en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Troy lo rompió.

—Tenemos que alistarnos para ir a ver a la Dra. Brand —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—¿Estás asustado? —preguntó Gabriella suavemente.

—Estoy petrificado. Pero, sé que nunca estaré tan asustado como tú —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Vamos, lávate la cara y cepíllate los dientes. Estaré abajo si me necesitas, ¿sí? —dijo Troy.

—Espera —dijo Gabriella.

Troy vio a Gabriella levantarse y cepillar sus dientes. Entonces Gabriella caminó hacia Troy y besó sus labios suavemente.

—Buenos días —dijo Gabriella.

Sonrió. Se inclinó y besó a Gabriella.

—Buenos días, bebé. Necesitamos apurarnos. Tenemos que estar allá en una hora —dijo Troy mirando su teléfono.

—Está bien —dijo Gabriella.

Troy salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras, vio a María en la cocina, tomando una taza de café.

—Buenos días Troy —dijo María.

—Buenos días mamá —dijo Troy.

—¿Cómo amaneció Gabriella? —preguntó María.

—Vomitó, pero ya se siente mejor —dijo Troy.

—Comenzaron las náuseas matutinas. Si aún se siente mal, hay té de manzanilla en la alacena para ayudarle con las náuseas —dijo María.

—Bueno, gracias —dijo Troy.

—Tengo que correr al trabajo. Pero, díganme cómo les fue con la Dra. Brand —dijo María.

—Lo haré —dijo Troy.

—Te quiero, Troy —dijo María.

—Yo también te quiero mamá —dijo Troy.

María salió de la casa. Veinte minutos después, Gabriella bajó las escaleras y vio a Troy sentado en la mesa de la cocina con dos platos de cereal y dos vasos con jugo de naranja.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Troy.

—Mejor. Creo que las náuseas matutinas ya empezaron —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió.

—Tu mamá se acaba de ir. Dijo que si no te sentías mejor que había té de manzanilla en la alacena que te podría ayudar con las náuseas —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Se sentó y la pareja comió en silencio. Después de que terminaron, pusieron sus platos en el lavabo.

—¿Estás lista para irte? —dijo Troy.

—Sí —dijo Gabriella, nerviosa.

—No te preocupes bebé. Estaré contigo todo el tiempo —dijo Troy.

—Solo me da miedo —dijo Gabriella.

—Lo sé —dijo Troy.

La pareja salió de la casa y llegaron a la oficina de la Dra. Brand. Gabriella tuvo que llenar unas formas porque era la primera vez que iba a algo así. Después de que terminó, Gabriella se sentó junto a Troy y entrelazó sus dedos. Troy frotó el pulgar de Gabriella, que estaba temblando. Lo besó tiernamente. Una enfermera vino al cuarto con un documento y vio a los pacientes que estaban esperando.

—¿Gabriella Montez? —llamó la enfermera.

Troy y Gabriella se pusieron de pie y caminaron detrás de la enfermera. Los llevó a un cuarto donde Gabriella fue revisada de presión, temperatura, peso y altura. La pareja después fue llevada al consultorio.

—Gabriella, por favor ponte esta bata. Quítate la ropa interior y el sostén también. La Dra. Brand no tarda en venir —dijo la enfermera.

—Está bien —dijo Gabriella.

La enfermera salió del cuarto.

—¿Quieres que me salga mientras te cambias? —preguntó Troy.

—Hemos estado juntos por casi cinco años Troy. Me has visto desnuda miles de veces —dijo Gabriella.

—Solo quiero asegurarme de que estés cómoda, es todo —dijo Troy.

—Lo sé, y gracias por preguntar —dijo Gabriella.

Gabriella se puso la bata y se sentó en la mesa de examinación. Troy tomó su mano y sintió que estaba temblando. Tocaron la puerta y la Dra. Brand que tenía cabello largo y castaño, entró al cuarto.

—Hola Gabriella, ¿quién es él? —preguntó.

—Él es mi novio, Troy —dijo Gabriella.

—Hola Troy —dijo la Dra. Brand.

—Hola —dijo Troy.

—Gabriella, aquí dice que te hiciste una prueba de embarazo y salió positiva —dijo la Dra. Brand.

Gabriella asintió.

—Mi mamá quería saber cuánto tiempo tengo —dijo Gabriella.

La Dra. Brand asintió.

—Bien, vamos a dar un vistazo —dijo.

La Dra. Brand se lavó las manos y prendió el ultrasonido. Levantó la bata de Gabriella arriba de su ombligo. La Dra. Brand sintió que Gabriella estaba muy asustada y puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

—Gabriella, sé que tienes miedo y es completamente normal, si te hago sentir incómoda de cualquier manera me avisas, ¿sí? —dijo la Dra. Brand, dulcemente.

Gabriella asintió. Troy miró a Gabriella y besó suavemente su cabeza. Una vez que el ultrasonido se calentó, la Dra. Brand tomó un bote de gel.

—Puede que esté un poco frío —dijo la Dra. Brand.

Puso un poco del producto en el estómago de Gabriella. Ella se sobresaltó por la temperatura, pero luego se relajó una vez que se acomodó en la piel. La Dra. Brand guardó la botella y tomó la vara que estaba conectada al ultrasonido.

—Bien, ¿estás lista? —preguntó.

Gabriella miró a Troy, quien le sonrió y asintió.

—Estamos listos —dijo Gabriella.

La Dra. Brand acomodó la vara en el estómago de Gabriella y comenzó a mover el gel alrededor. Miró al monitor y señaló.

—¿Ven ese punto? Es su bebé —dijo la Dra. Brand.

Troy y Gabriella miraron al monitor y los dos se sorprendieron. Troy besó suavemente la cabeza de Gabriella y limpió sus lágrimas. La Dra. Brand movió la vara alrededor del estómago de Gabriella.

—Tienes cinco semanas —dijo la Dra. Brand.

—Tiene poco —dijo Gabriella.

La Dra. Brand asintió.

—Papá, ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó la Dra. Brand.

Troy sonrió y miró al monitor.

—Me hace sentirlo más real verlo —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió en acuerdo.

—Déjenme ir a imprimir estas fotos para ustedes y volveré, ¿sí? —dijo la Dra. Brand.

—Está bien —dijo Gabriella.

La Dra. Salió del cuarto. Gabriella miró a su novio y vio lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Ella las limpió rápidamente.

—Se supone que debo ser el fuerte en esto —dijo Troy, llorando.

Gabriella sonrió y se inclinó para besar los labios de Troy.

—No siempre. Te amo Troy —dijo Gabriella.

—Yo también te amo, bebé. Mucho. Eres muy valiente —dijo Troy, acomodando el cabello de Gabriella.

Gabriella sonrió mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy llorando —dijo Gabriella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Es abrumador —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Tocaron la puerta y la Dra. Brand regresó al cuarto.

—Bien Gabriella, necesito examinarte. Troy, ¿te quieres quedar o quieres esperar afuera? —preguntó la Dra. Brand.

Gabriella apretó el agarre en la mano de su novio.

—Se queda —dijo Gabriella, contestando por Troy.

Troy sonrió. Gabriella miró a Troy.

—Perdón, pero te quedas —dijo Gabriella.

—De todos modos, quería quedarme —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Bien Gabriella. Necesito que separes tus piernas —dijo la Dra. Brand.

Gabriella separó sus piernas y tomo un profundo, tembloroso respiro.

—Todo está bien bebé, relájate —dijo Troy.

—Esta es la parte que estaba temiendo —murmuró Gabriella.

—Aquí estoy, bebé —dijo Troy.

La Dra. Brand se puso unos guantes nuevos y miró a Gabriella.

—Gabriella, necesito que tomes un respiro profundo —dijo la Dra.

Gabriella respiró como le dijo la Dra. Y también lo hizo Troy. Un momento después, Gabriella gruñó y apretó su agarre en Troy.

—Gabriella, relájate. Necesito revisar y asegurarme que todo esté bien —dijo la Dra.

Troy miró a Gabriella, que luchaba por no llorar del miedo.

—Bebé, solo mírame —dijo Troy.

Gabriella miró a Troy. Troy le ayudó a Gabriella a respirar. Unos momentos después, la Dra. Brand miró hacia arriba y tiró los guantes.

—Todo se ve bien, Gabriella. Aquí hay una receta para que te den unas vitaminas prenatales que debes tomar diario hasta que te vea el próximo mes. Llámame si tienes preguntas —dijo la Dra. Brand dándole la receta a Troy.

—Gracias Dra. Brand —dijo la pareja.

La Dra. Brand salió de la oficina. Troy miró a Gabriella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Troy.

—Eso fue muy incómodo —dijo Gabriella.

—Lo siento amor. Ella necesitaba revisarte —dijo Troy.

Gabriella se cambió a la ropa que traía y la pareja fue a la farmacia que estaba en el complejo médico y compraron las vitaminas prenatales. La pareja condujo a casa.

—¿Cómo te sientes después de esto? —preguntó Troy.

—El embarazo da miedo —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió.

—No esperaba nada de eso. Pensé que solo haría el ultrasonido y ya —dijo Troy.

—Sí, yo también. ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? Quiero ver a tu mamá —dijo Gabriella.

—Seguro, bebé —dijo Troy.

—Gracias —dijo Gabriella.

Troy condujo a su casa y estacionó el auto en la calle. La pareja se bajó y entró a la casa.

—¿Mamá? —llamó Gabriella.

—En la cocina, cariño —dijo Lucille.

Gabriella entró a la cocina y fue abrazada por su segunda madre.

—Fuimos hoy al doctor —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó Lucille.

—Tenemos fotos —dijo Gabriella.

—Déjame verlas —dijo Lucille.

Gabriella le dio la ecografía a Lucille. Lucille la vio y sonrió.

—¿Cuánto tienes? —preguntó Lucille.

—Cinco semanas —Gabriella dijo.

Lucille abrazó a Gabriella de nuevo y besó suavemente su mejilla.

—Si necesitas algo, dime, ¿sí? —dijo Lucille.

Gabriella asintió mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Perdón por todos los problemas que he causado, mamá. Lo siento mucho —dijo Gabriella.

Lucille le señaló a Troy que saliera de la cocina para que las dos pudieran hablar. Troy salió. Lucille se sentó en la barra de la cocina y señaló el banco que estaba al lado de ella. Gabriella se sentó.

—Gabi, sabes que te quiero cariño. Esto solo fue un golpe y una responsabilidad que no queríamos que enfrentaran tú y Troy como adolescentes —explicó Lucille.

Gabriella asintió.

—Arruiné su futuro, mamá. Lo arruiné —chilló Gabriella.

—Cariñó, él se lo arruinó. Esto es responsabilidad de los dos —dijo Lucille.

Gabriella tomó aire y lo soltó.

—¿Está aquí el entrenador? —preguntó Gabriella.

Lucille asintió.

—Quiero hablar con él —dijo Gabriella.

Lucille asintió, sabiendo que no había manera de cambiar la decisión de Gabriella. Gabriella besó la mejilla de Lucille.

—Te quiero, mamá —dijo Gabriella.

—Yo también te quiero cariño —dijo Lucille.

Gabriella subió las escaleras a la oficina de Jack y tocó la puerta, que estaba abierta. Jack volteó y suspiró. Los ojos de Gabriella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Papá, lo siento mucho —chilló Gabriella.

Los ojos de Jack se suavizaron mientras veía a su "hija" llorar. Se levantó y le indicó a Gabriella que se acercara. Jack abrazó a Gabriella y la dejó llorar en sus brazos. Una vez que Gabriella se calmó, miró a Jack.

—Papá, acerca de la mudanza de Troy… —comenzó Gabriella.

—Gabi, él tomó la decisión. No digo que haya sido mala. Pero no irá a la escuela —dijo Jack.

—Yo tampoco. Probablemente no tenga oportunidad, pero Troy sí. Tal vez, cuando se suponga que empecemos nuestro segundo año en la universidad, pueda empezar el primer año. Solo para asegurarnos que estamos estables —dijo Gabriella.

—No será fácil —dijo Jack.

—Sé que no. Pero, siempre nos dijo que peleemos por lo que queremos. Bueno, eso es lo que Troy quiere. Troy quiere comprometerse conmigo y el bebé. En el futuro, puede ir a la UDA, pero ahora mismo tiene prioridades —dijo Gabriella.

Jack suspiró.

—Solo necesito tiempo, Gabi —dijo Jack.

—Lo entiendo. Tuvimos cita con el doctor hoy y me hicieron un ultrasonido. Las fotos están abajo con mamá —dijo Gabriella.

Jack asintió. Gabriella se levantó y caminó a la salida cuando Jack le llamó.

—Gabriella —dijo Jack.

Gabriella miró a Jack.

—Te quiero y siempre serás la hija que nunca tuve. Solo necesito tiempo para procesarlo, ¿sí? —dijo Jack.

Gabriella asintió.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo Gabriella.

Gabriella bajó las escaleras y vio a Troy hablando con Lucille. Troy miró a Gabriella.

—¿Hablaste con él? —preguntó Lucille.

Gabriella asintió.

—¿Hablaste con papá? —preguntó Troy.

—Sí —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Troy.

—Le dije que probablemente tengas que empezar la escuela un año después de lo esperado y que necesitaba aceptarlo —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Y qué contestó? —preguntó Troy.

—Está pensando en todo —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió. Gabriella bostezó.

—Troy, ¿por qué no llevas a Gabi a casa? Probablemente está exhausta y necesita dormir —dijo Lucille.

—Estoy bien, mamá, en serio —dijo Gabriella.

—No. Quiero ir a casa de todos modos —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Adiós mamá —dijeron Troy y Gabriella.

La pareja salió de la casa y regresó a casa de Gabriella. Troy estacionó el auto y la pareja entró a la casa.

—¿Mamá? —llamó Gabriella.

—En la cocina —dijo María.

La pareja entró a la cocina. Gabriella le dio la ecografía a María. Lo vio y sonrió levemente.

—¿Qué les dijo la Dra. Brand? —preguntó María.

—Tengo cinco semanas. Me dio vitaminas prenatales —dijo Gabriella.

María asintió.

—Fuimos a mi casa y hablamos con mis padres —dijo Troy.

—¿Cómo estuvo? —preguntó María.

—Hablé con Jack y estaba un poco más comprensivo que antes —dijo Gabriella.

—Bien, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó María.

—Cansada y abrumada —dijo Gabriella.

—Ve a dormir. Te hablaré cuando la cena esté lista —dijo María.

Gabriella y Troy subieron al cuarto de Gabriella. Troy cerró la puerta. Gabriella abrazó a su novio y soltó las lágrimas que estuvo aguantando.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Troy.

—Por favor dime que todo estará bien —chilló Gabriella.

Troy besó suavemente la cabeza de Gabriella.

—Todo estará bien bebé. No te preocupes —dijo Troy.

La pareja tomó una siesta e intentaron alejar sus mentes del hecho de que serían padres en ocho meses.


	3. Solo Necesito Tiempo

¡Hola!, hoy les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic. En cuanto al mío de THG, lo tengo pausado momentáneamente, ya que, por la universidad me es más difícil escribir algo desde cero como el de THG. Pero por mantener actualizado, me es más rápido traducir este. Entonces estaré subiéndolo más. Disfrútenlo.

Una hora después, la pareja escuchó que María los llamaba para cenar. Bajaron las escaleras, se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer.

—Hoy hablé con el maestro Matsui —dijo María.

—¿En serio? Por favor dime que no le contaste —suplicó Gabriella.

—Tuve que contarle Gabi. Vas a perder la escuela y necesitamos un plan —dijo María.

—¿Mi opinión no cuenta? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Bebé, tal vez mamá tiene razón —dijo Troy.

—No voy a perder la escuela mamá —dijo Gabriella.

—Gabi, necesitas tener tiempo para descansar y no estresarte —dijo María.

—Pero… —comenzó Gabriella.

—Sin peros cariño. Sé que es difícil, pero es la decisión que tomaste —dijo María.

—Troy —dijo Gabriella.

Troy suspiró.

—Brie, será difícil. Sé que no quieres perder la escuela, lo entiendo perfecto. Pero, no queremos que te estreses cuando estás embarazada o que estés corriendo y pensando en tareas. Necesitas descansar por el bebé —explicó Troy.

Una lágrima bajó por el rostro de Gabriella. No estaba enojada con su madre y Troy. Solo le era difícil pensar cómo su vida dio un giro en un par de días.

—¿Puedo levantarme? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Apenas has tocado tu comida, Gabi —dijo María.

—No tengo hambre —dijo Gabriella.

—Está bien cariño —dijo María.

Gabriella se levantó y limpió sus lágrimas. Subió las escaleras y Troy pudo escuchar que Gabriella comenzó a llorar mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto. Troy y María terminaron de cenar en silencio. Después de que terminaron, Troy tuvo una idea.

—Oye mamá, ¿dónde está la mantequilla de maní? —preguntó Troy.

María sonrió sabiendo lo que Troy estaba pensando.

—Eres un amor —dijo María.

Troy sonrió.

—Entiendo que está enojada por lo de la escuela. Pero, tendremos un bebé y hay muchas cosas que vienen a raíz de eso. Creo que está muy abrumada —dijo Troy mientras María le pasaba el frasco de mantequilla de maní.

—Eso creo también. Creo que cuando se le pase la sorpresa, entenderá —dijo María.

Troy asintió mientras hacia el sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea para Gabriella. Miró a María.

—Le llevaré esto —dijo Troy.

—Esperemos que la haga sentirse un poco mejor —dijo María.

Troy subió las escaleras con la comida favorita de su novia. Tocó la puerta.

—Brie, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó Troy a través de la puerta.

Troy escuchó un ahogado "sí" y abrió la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Troy cuidadosamente.

Gabriella miró a Troy con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te traje algo que tal vez te haga sentirte mejor —dijo Troy poniendo el plato en el regazo de Gabriella.

Gabriella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te amo —dijo Gabriella.

—Yo también te amo —dijo Troy.

Gabriella comió y Troy la miró.

—Entonces, ¿podemos hablar de esto? —preguntó Troy.

—Quiero quedarme en la escuela —dijo Gabriella.

—Ya lo sé bebé. Pero, no podrás ir a clases cuando tengas nueve meses de embarazo —dijo Troy.

—Me volveré loca sin la escuela —dijo Gabriella.

—Tal vez algunos de tus maestros me dejen llevarte las tareas y después entregarlas por ti —dijo Troy.

Gabriella se encogió de hombros.

—Podemos intentarlo y ver qué pasa —dijo Troy.

—¿Cómo le diré a Tay? —dijo Gabriella, cambiando de tema.

—Tienes que sentarte a platicarlo con ella. Se dará cuenta eventualmente bebé. Pero también deberías decirle —dijo Troy.

—Va a estar muy enojada —dijo Gabriella.

—Es probable. Pero, tienes que decirle. Es tu mejor amiga, Brie —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—¿Debería ir con ella ahora? —preguntó Gabriella.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde bebé? —preguntó Troy.

—Solo quiero terminar con esto —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió. Se levantó de la cama de Gabriella y tomó sus llaves.

—Vámonos —dijo Troy.

Gabriella se levantó y besó suavemente a Troy en los labios.

—Tu sándwich me hizo sentir mucho mejor, por si te lo preguntabas —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió.

—Bien —dijo Troy.

La pareja bajó las escaleras y vieron a María leyendo en la sala-

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó María.

—Vamos a casa de Tay para decirle sobre el bebé —dijo Gabriella.

—Regresen antes de que anochezca, por favor —dijo María.

—Lo haremos —dijo Gabriella.

Troy y Gabriella salieron de la casa. Troy condujo a la casa de Taylor y estacionó el auto.

—¿Lista para ser sermoneada? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella soltó una risita.

—No será tan malo —dijo Gabriella.

—Brie, Tay es la reina de la ciencia, como tú. Va a sermonearnos sobre cómo no escuchamos la clase de sexo y reproducción en biología —dijo Troy.

Gabriella soltó una risa.

—Vamos —dijo Gabriella.

La pareja bajó del auto y caminaron a la puerta frontal. Gabriella tocó el timbre y Taylor abrió la puerta.

—Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? —preguntó Troy.

—Tenemos que hablar contigo, Tay —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Hice algo malo? —preguntó Taylor.

—No, solo necesitamos hablar contigo —dijo Gabriella.

—Pasen —dijo Taylor.

La pareja entró a la casa y subieron al cuarto de Taylor. Taylor cerró la puerta.

—Entonces, ¿de qué me querían hablar? —preguntó Taylor.

Gabriella miró a Troy y asintió.

—Te vas a enojar con nosotros, pero lo que pasó, pasó y no hay nada que podamos hacer —dijo Troy.

Taylor miró confundida a la pareja.

—¿Qué hicieron? —preguntó Taylor.

Gabriella sacó la ecografía y se lo dio a Taylor. Taylor lo vio y tomó aire, sorprendida.

—No —dijo Taylor.

—Tengo cinco semanas —dijo Gabriella.

—Gabriella, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan… tan...? agh —comenzó Taylor.

—¿Estúpida? Lo sé, Taylor —dijo Gabriella.

—Acabas de arruinar todo por lo que has trabajado, Gabs. Tu promedio, tus actividades extracurriculares… ¿todo por qué?, ¿¡por amor!? —preguntó Gabriella.

Gabriella se limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Troy masajeó suavemente la espalda de Gabriella.

—Tay —comenzó Troy.

—No me digas que estoy sobreactuando Troy. Porque no lo estoy —dijo Taylor, señalándolo.

—Quiero irme a casa —murmuró Gabriella.

—Bueno, bebé. Te llevaré a casa —dijo Troy.

—¿Me prestas tus llaves? —preguntó Gabriella tranquilamente.

Troy le dio a Gabriella las llaves del auto y salió del cuarto.

—Tay, sabemos que nos equivocamos. Pero Brie ahora mismo necesita a una amiga. Está muy asustada y tú la sermoneaste. Sin pensar en cómo se sentía —dijo Troy.

Las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de Taylor.

—Necesito tiempo —dijo Taylor.

Troy asintió.

—Eso lo he escuchado mucho últimamente —dijo Troy.

Troy salió de la casa y vio a Gabriella sentada en el auto con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana. Se subió al auto y miró a Gabriella.

—Brie —comenzó Troy.

—Soy una estúpida —chilló Gabriella.

—Bebé, no eres tonta. Cometimos un error. Sí, debimos ser más cuidadosos. Pero esto es lo que ahora está pasando y no hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerlo. Tay solo está enojada. Se le pasará —dijo Troy.

—Quiero ir a casa —dijo Gabriella.

—Está bien, te llevaré a casa —dijo Troy.

Troy condujo a casa y estacionó su auto. La pareja salió de él y entró a la casa.

—¿Cómo les…? —comenzó María, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Gabriella subir las escaleras corriendo.

Troy y María escucharon la puerta del cuarto azotarse.

—Supongo que no les fue muy bien —dijo María.

Troy suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Sermoneó a Brie y no la apoyó. Dijo que necesita tiempo —dijo Troy.

María asintió.

—Iré a intentar hablar con ella —dijo Troy.

María asintió.

—Gracias —dijo María.

Troy sonrió.

—Es mi trabajo —dijo Troy.

—No solo por eso Troy. Apoyaste a Gabriella cuando más te necesitó. No huiste de esto. Eso significas más que cualquier otra cosa —dijo María.

Troy sonrió.

—La amo con todo mi corazón, mamá. Es el amor de mi vida aún antes de que descubriera que está embarazada, sabía que quería casarme con ella y pasar el resto de mi vida con ella —dijo Troy.

María sonrió.

—Te dejaré que vayas a ver cómo está —dijo María señalándole las escaleras.

Troy sintió.

—Pero gracias, mamá. Por decirme que algo estoy haciendo bien —dijo Troy.

María asintió y sonrió.

—Eres mi hijo —dijo María.

Troy sonrió. Subió las escaleras y fue al cuarto de Gabriella, que tenía la puerta cerrada.

—¿Brie? —habló Troy a través de la puerta.

—No quiero hablar ahora Troy —dijo Gabriella y Troy pudo jurar que la escuchó llorando.

—Bueno. Sabes dónde estaré si me necesitas —dijo Troy.

Troy bajó las escaleras y fue a la sala y comenzó a hacer su tarea cuando María entró.

—¿Habló contigo? —preguntó María.

—Quiere estar sola. Creo que lo que dijo Tay en serio la lastimó —dijo Troy.

—Se siente sola y asustada. Tenemos que hacerla sentir que tiene personas alrededor que la aman y la apoyan —dijo María.

Troy asintió.

—Eso me recuerda, tengo que hablar con Chad. Dios, no sé qué tanto me dirá —dijo Troy poniendo su cabeza en sus manos.

María puso su mano en el hombro de Troy.

—Chad entenderá —dijo María.

—La UDA es algo de lo que nuestros padres han hablado desde que nos conocimos. Y el hecho de que no podré ir con él lo matará —dijo Troy.

—Habla con él y ve cómo sale todo —dijo María.

—¿Puedo invitarlo a venir? —preguntó Troy.

—Claro cariño. Estás haciendo bien todo, Troy. Estoy orgullosa de ti —dijo María.

Troy sonrió levemente.

—Gracias —dijo Troy.

Troy llamó a Chad y le dijo que viniera a casa de Gabriella. Diez minutos después, el timbre sonó y Troy abrió.

—Canastas —dijo Chad saludando a su mejor amigo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo hermano —dijo Troy.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien Gabi y tú? —preguntó Chad.

—Eso es de lo que te tengo que hablar Chad. Tal vez quieras sentarte —dijo Troy.

Chad sintió que Troy necesitaba hablar de algo serio. Se sentó y Troy se sentó frente a él.

—¿Qué pasa con nuestra Gabi? —preguntó Chad.

Troy tomó aire y cerró los ojos. Quería elegir las palabras perfectas para la conversación.

—¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos niños nuestros padres no dejaban de hablar sobre que jugáramos básquetbol en la UDA? —preguntó Troy.

—Sí, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Gabi? —preguntó Chad.

Troy tomó aire y miró a su mejor amigo.

—No iré Chad… al menos no cuando tú vayas.

Chad miró confundido a Troy.

—¿Por qué? Soñamos con esto toda nuestra vida Troy. No puedes no ir por Gabriella —dijo Chad.

Troy levantó la mano, dándole a entender que aún no terminaba. Chad dejó de hablar y lo miró. Troy pasó saliva, no sabía que sería tan difícil.

—No puedo ir cuando tú vayas Chad porque Gabriella está embarazada —dijo Troy.

Hubo silencio. Nadie dijo nada por un par de minutos. Chad estaba mirando al piso intentando digerir las noticias.

—Ella está… —dijo Chad, tratando de entender.

Troy asintió.

—¿Aún irá a Stanford? —preguntó Chad.

—Aún no sabemos. Está muy enojada por eso —dijo Troy.

—¿En dónde está? —preguntó Chad.

—Arriba —dijo Troy.

—¿Puedo ir a verla? —preguntó Chad.

—Claro. Pero, ten cuidado con lo que le digas. Tay la sermoneó y está muy triste. Necesita que la apoyen —dijo Troy.

Chad asintió. Se levantó y subió las escaleras. Chad tocó la puerta de su "hermana pequeña."

—¿Gabster? Soy Chad. ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Chad.

Chad escuchó un ahogado "sí". Abrió la puerta y vio a Gabriella acostada.

—Hey, Troy me acaba de decir la noticia —dijo Chad.

Gabriella miró a sus pies, avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

—¿También me vas a sermonear? —preguntó Gabriella.

Chad negó con la cabeza.

—Solo quería subir y ver si estabas bien. Troy me dijo que la reacción de Tay fue… bueno, Tay. Aún no caigo en cuenta de lo que está pasando, pero siempre estaré aquí para Troy y para ti, ¿sí? —dijo Troy.

Gabriella tenía lágrimas bajando por su rostro.

—Estoy muy asustada Chad —chilló Gabriella.

Chad abrió sus brazos y Gabriella caminó hacia ellos y abrazó a su mejor amigo.

—Sé que lo estás. Pero, hey, en un par de meses seré el tío Chad —dijo Chad.

Gabriella sonrió.

—Troy nunca confiaría dejarte solo con nuestro bebé —bromeó Gabriella.

—¡Me duele que digas eso Gabriella!, nunca he lastimado a un niño mientras los cuido —dijo Chad, poniendo la mano en su corazón.

Gabriella soltó una risita.

—Troy y yo tenemos práctica en una hora. ¿Vas a estar bie…? —comenzó Chad.

—Estaré bien. Mi mamá está aquí —dijo Gabriella.

Chad sonrió y asintió.

—Te quiero Gabs, recuérdalo siempre —dijo Chad.

—Yo también te quiero Chaddy —dijo Gabriella.

—Me tengo que ir. Traeré al papá para despedirse —dijo Chad.

Gabriella rodó los ojos juguetonamente.

—Hey, nunca dije que lo dejaría ir tan fácil —dijo Chad.

Gabriella soltó una risita y asintió.

—Adiós Chad —dijo Gabriella.

Chad salió del cuarto y Gabriella suspiró de alivio. Eso salió mejor de lo que había pasado con Taylor. Gabriella fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando un Troy sin camiseta entró al cuarto.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Al menos Chad nos apoya —dijo Gabriella.

—Sí. La práctica solo dura una hora hoy. Así que volveré temprano —dijo Troy.

—Bueno, ¿puedo ir contigo? Puedo terminar mi tarea en la biblioteca —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Estás segura que te sientes bien para eso? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Bueno, alista tus cosas —dijo Troy.

Gabriella se levantó de la cama y agarró sus libros. La pareja bajó las escaleras y salieron de la casa. Sabían que con el tiempo, todo estaría bien.


	4. Tomando Responsabilidad Por Tus Acciones

¡Hola!, he disfrutado mucho estar traduciendo este fic, tal vez no ha tenido tanto movimiento, pero en realidad es una historia que disfruté mucho. Les dejo el capítulo 4.

Una semana después, Troy llegó a casa de la escuela y vio a Gabriella sentada en el sofá con una cobija sobre ella.

—¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano? —preguntó Troy.

—Vomité sobre mi escritorio en el laboratorio. La enfermera llamó a mamá para que fuera por mí —dijo Gabriella.

El rostro de Troy se suavizó.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste bebé? Yo te pude haber traído. Mi clase estaba junto a la tuya —dijo Troy.

—Tienes que ir a la escuela, Troy. No puedes preocuparte por mí veinticuatro siete —dijo Gabriella.

—Brie, vamos a tener un bebé… —comenzó Troy.

—¡Ya sé que tendremos un bebé! Lo escucho todo el día, Troy. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Porque sí lo sé. Solo estoy intentando lidiar con todo esto y todo ha pasado muy rápido —dijo Gabriella, comenzando a llorar.

—Gabs —dijo Troy suavemente.

—No puedo hacerlo, ¿está bien? —chilló Gabriella.

—Perdón por decirte todo eso. Solo estoy preocupado por ti Gabriella —dijo Troy.

—Lo sé. Pero, no necesito estar bajo un microscopio todo el día —dijo Gabriella.

Troy tomó aire y después lo soltó.

—Perdón por gritarte. Solo estoy frustrada con todo esto —dijo Gabriella.

—No te disculpes. Solo estás expresando cómo te sientes bebé. Es normal, y también es normal que te sientas frustrada. Yo estoy frustrado —dijo Troy.

Gabriella se inclinó y besó suavemente los labios de Troy. Troy le devolvió el beso y después apoyó su frente en la de ella.

—Lo siento —dijo Gabriella.

—Está bien amor. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Troy suavemente.

—Creo que el estrés me sobrepasó. Sentía como si todos me estuvieran viendo, como si supieran lo que estaba pasando —dijo Gabriella.

—Estás evadiendo mi pregunta —dijo Troy.

—Me siento un poco mejor —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Te preparaste té? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—No te preocupes por lo que otras personas digan. Enfócate en ti y en lo que estás haciendo —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Te amo —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió.

—Yo también te amo. La próxima vez, si te sientes mal, por favor llámame —dijo Troy.

—Lo haré y perdón por no hacerlo hoy —dijo Gabriella.

—Nuestra primera discusión del embarazo, espero no haya muchas de esas —dijo Troy.

—Esperemos —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Por qué no duermes un poco? ¿Terminaste tu tarea? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Ve a dormir bebé —dijo Troy.

—Está bien —dijo Gabriella.

Gabriella besó suavemente los labios de Troy. Un par de semanas después, Troy estaba en clase de historia, que era impartida por su padre. Jack Bolton no solo entrenaba al equipo de básquetbol, sino que también impartía un par de clases diferentes en East High. Troy estaba escuchando la clase de su padre hasta que una mujer de la oficina administrativa entró al salón de clases. Susurró algo al oído de Jack, miró hacia arriba a Troy. La mujer salió del salón y Jack miró a Troy.

—Troy —dijo Jack.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Troy.

Jack señaló a la puerta. Troy se veía confundido, pero juntó sus cosas y salió del salón. Cuando salió vio a la enfermera de la escuela con Gabriella. Troy caminó hacia ellas.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Troy.

—Vomitó en trigonometría. Me dijo que te buscara —explicó la enfermera.

Troy asintió.

—Bebé, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó Troy.

—Mal —dijo Gabriella.

La cara de Gabriella estaba caída y tenía sudor corriendo por su rostro.

—¿Puedo firmar nuestra salida? —preguntó Troy a la enfermera.

La enfermera le dio a Troy una forma para que la llenara. La llenó y tomó la mano de Gabriella.

—Vamos amor. Te llevaré a casa —dijo Troy.

La pareja caminó al auto de Troy y se subieron. Troy salió y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Gabriella.

—Perdón porque te hayas tenido que salir de clase por mí —dijo Gabriella.

—No te preocupes por eso Brie. Mi papá sabía que algo pasaba. Pero, qué bueno que me buscaste para que supiera lo que pasaba —dijo Troy.

—Me dijiste que querías que te dijera si me sentía mal, así que lo hice —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Es normal que vomites tres veces al día? —preguntó Troy.

—No lo sé, pero, lo que sí sé es que es lo peor y lo odio —dijo Gabriella.

Troy puso su mano en la rodilla de Gabriella.

—Tal vez podemos preguntarle a tu mamá o a la Dra. Brand si es normal —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió, cansada. Troy se detuvo en la calle y estacionó su auto. La pareja bajó del auto y entró a la casa. María miró hacia arriba cuando Gabriella y Troy entraron a casa.

—¿No se supone que deben estar en clase? —dijo María.

—Vomitó y la enfermera me fue a buscar —dijo Troy.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor cariño? —preguntó María.

Gabriella se encogió de hombros.

—Solo estoy cansada —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Es normal que vomite tres veces al día, mamá? —preguntó Troy.

—Yo vomitaba dos veces al día. Una en la mañana y una en la noche. Pero, voy a llamar a la Dra. Brand y ver qué recomienda —dijo María.

Troy asintió.

—Ve a dormir bebé —dijo Troy.

Gabriella subió las escaleras, entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

—La enfermera entro a la clase de mi papá para buscarme —dijo Troy.

—¿Vomitó en medio de la clase? —preguntó María.

Troy asintió.

—Vomitó en el laboratorio de biología. Me siento terrible —dijo Troy.

—Es solo algo que viene con el embarazo, Troy. Debió haber algún olor que hizo que le dieran náuseas —María explicó.

Troy asintió.

—¿Qué hago? —preguntó Troy.

—Solo estar ahí cuando ella te necesite. Es todo lo que puedes hacer —dijo María.

Troy suspiró y pasó sus dedos por su cabello.

—Sé que es difícil de verlo, pero no hay algo que puedas hacer —dijo María.

—Sí, eso creo —dijo Troy.

Troy subió las escaleras y vio a Gabriella tratando de ponerse cómoda en la cama.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Troy.

—Con náuseas y cansada —dijo Gabriella.

—¿No se supone que debías estar durmiendo? —preguntó Troy.

—No puedo dormir —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Troy cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Solo estoy pensando en todo lo que ha pasado —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió.

—Es mucho qué pensar —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—En siete meses y medio, daré a luz a un bebé a los diecisiete años —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió mientras se acostaba junto a Gabriella en la cama.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo dar a luz —dijo Gabriella.

—Estoy seguro que la Dra. Brand nos platicará sobre el nacimiento cuando ya esté más cerca. Vas a ser una increíble mamá, Gabs. Será difícil, pero todo estará bien —dijo Troy.

—También tengo miedo de perderte —dijo Gabriella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Troy tomó la mano de Gabriella.

—Mírame Brie —dijo Troy.

Gabriella miró a su novio.

—Nunca me vas a perder. Puede que tengamos peleas por varias cosas, pero siempre estaré aquí. Siempre te amaré sin importar qué. Llevas a nuestro bebé, amor —dijo Gabriella poniendo su mano en el estómago de Gabriella.

Gabriella asintió.

—Te amo. Por favor duerme un poco. Te ves exhausta —dijo Troy.

—Yo también te amo, lo haré —dijo Gabriella.

Gabriella cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. Entonces Troy salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Un par de semanas después, Gabriella tenía dos meses y medio de embarazo. La rutina diaria de Troy Gabriella consistía en Troy levantándose con Gabriella vomitando y llorando por una hora, yendo a la escuela sin poder poner atención, después ir a casa para escuchar cómo todos en la escuela hablaban de ellos. Troy consiguió un trabajo en la tienda mecánica que estaba al final de la calle y estaba generando una cantidad decente de dinero. Un día, Troy llegó a casa de un largo día en la escuela para después trabajar un turno de tres horas y vio a María masajeando la cabeza de Gabriella que estaba en su regazo. Gabriella tenía una cobija que la cubría hasta el cuello. Troy caminó hacia las dos mujeres y se arrodilló frente a Gabriella.

—Hey bebé, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó Troy.

—Estoy engordando —chilló Gabriella.

La mirada de Troy se suavizó.

—Bebé, no estás gorda. Ni siquiera se te nota la barriga —dijo Troy.

—No la has visto fuera de la cama hoy. Cariño, enséñale a Troy —dijo María.

Gabriella ahogó un sollozo. Troy miró a su novia y se sintió muy mal porque no estaba en la cama cuando ella despertó.

—Párate por favor, Brie. Déjame ver —dijo Troy, suavemente.

Gabriella se levantó. Se puso de perfil y Troy vio la más pequeña barriga de bebé formándose en el estómago de Gabriella. Troy se levantó y abrió sus brazos, Gabriella entró en ellos. Abrazó firmemente a su novio.

—Te ves hermosa Brie. No hay nada más bonito para mí que tú llevando a nuestro bebé. Ahora, se siente más real —dijo Troy besando suavemente la cabeza de Gabriella.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Gabriella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Troy sonrió.

—Claro que lo digo en serio. Hicimos un bebé, Brie. Estás llevando a mi hijo. Eso es algo muy hermoso —dijo Troy.

Gabriella tomó aire y luego lo soltó.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella se alejó de su novio y se puso de perfil. Presionó su camisa contra su estómago para que Troy pudiera ver su pequeña barriga.

—Es hermosa y tú eres hermosa. Fin de la historia —dijo Troy besando la mejilla de Gabriella.

—Gracias bebé —murmuró Gabriella.

—Claro. Necesito ducharme, estoy cubierto de grasa —dijo Troy viendo a su ropa manchada.

—Está bien —dijo Gabriella.

Troy salió del cuarto. Gabriella se acostó en su posición original.

—Mami, ¿va a doler mucho? —preguntó Gabriella, refiriéndose al nacimiento.

—Va a doler, Gabi. Pero, puedes pedir una epidural —dijo María.

—¿Quita completamente el dolor como el Tylenol? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Mejor que eso. Aún tendrás algo de sensibilidad ahí abajo para cuando tengas que pujar. Pero, solo será poco dolor —explicó María.

—¿Troy puede quedarse conmigo? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Claro que puede. Y si quieres, Lucille y yo podemos estar también —dijo María.

—Tal vez todos puedan quedarse mientras esté en labor. Pero para el nacimiento quiero que estén tú y Troy ahí —dijo Gabriella.

—Aún tenemos tiempo para hablar sobre eso —dijo María.

Troy regresó a la sala y sonrío cuando vio a Gabriella en su posición original.

—¿De qué hablamos, señoritas? Parece que hablan de algo serio —dijo Troy, sentándose en el piso en frente de Gabriella.

—Estábamos hablando sobre el nacimiento —dijo María.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Troy.

—Tuve preguntas de mamá —dijo Gabriella.

—Oh —dijo Troy.

Gabriella sonrió levemente.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Troy.

Las dos mujeres asintieron.

—Gabi solo tenía unas preguntas para mí, es todo —dijo María dándose cuenta de que Gabriella no quería decirle a Troy de lo que estaban hablando.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Deberían hablar más. Tu mamá es una buena persona para hablar sobre eso porque ella ya lo vivió —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Más tarde esa noche, la pareja se alistó para dormir. Troy se quitó la camiseta, se metió a la cama, tomó aire y lo soltó.

—¿Troy? —preguntó Gabriella.

—¿Sí, bebé? —preguntó troy.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que estaba platicando con mamá —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió.

—Bebé, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —dijo Troy.

—No, quiero hacerlo. Le pregunté a mi mamá si dolía mucho y la conversación creció y continuó —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Qué te dijo sobre el dolor? —preguntó Troy.

—Dijo que iba a doler, pero que me pueden poner una epidural —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Y eso qué hace? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella sacudió su cabeza.

—¿No escuchaste en biología? Una epidural es básicamente una aguja que se pone en la espalda para bloquear el dolor. Pero, mamá dijo que aún tendré algo de sensación allá abajo para que pueda pujar —dijo Gabriella.

—Guau —dijo Troy.

—Sí, no creo que pueda manejar el dolor. Tal vez sea la mejor opción. ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Gabriella.

—¿Es caro? —preguntó Troy.

—Está cubierto por el seguro. Eso también lo aprendimos en biología —dijo Gabriella.

—No pensé que tendría un bebé tan pronto así que omití eso y no escuché —dijo Troy.

Gabriella sacudió su cabeza.

—Troy, ¿qué piensas?, también tienes palabra en esta decisión —dijo Gabriella.

—No quiero que sientas dolor. Si necesitas la epidural, por mí está bien —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—También le dije que quería que tú estés en la sala de parto conmigo —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió.

—Habría estado ahí, aunque no quisieras —dijo Troy.

—Ella también estará ahí con nosotros. Mamá me dijo que técnicamente ella, tu mamá y tú puede n estar conmigo. Le dijo que estaba bien cuando esté en labor. Pero para el parto, solo quiero a mamá y a ti —dijo Gabriella.

—Creo que es lo mejor que solo estemos tu mamá y yo cuando tengas que empezar a hacer lo que sea que tengas que hacer para sacar al bebé —dijo Troy.

—Pujar, Troy. Tengo que pujar para que el bebé salga —dijo Gabriella.

El rostro de Troy se tiñó de rojo.

—¿Te estás sintiendo incómodo? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Un poco. Pero necesitamos hablar de esto —dijo Troy.

—No tenemos que hablar de eso ahora. Pero solo quería empezar a hacer el plan de quién va a estar ahí —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió. Gabriella bostezó y Troy sonrió.

—Creo que la señorita planes necesita dormir un poco —dijo Troy.

—Pero, ya estábamos hablando de esto —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió y besó suavemente la cabeza de Gabriella.

—Podemos hablar esto en el momento que queramos, bebé. Aún nos quedan siete meses y medio. Ahora mi hijo y tú necesitan dormir —dijo Troy.

Gabriella miró a Troy, incrédula.

—¿Crees que el bebé es niño? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Eso espero —dijo Troy.

—Quiero que el bebé sea niña —dijo Gabriella.

—Bueno, será uno u otro —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió, adormilada.

—Duerme, bebé. No te resistas. Lo necesitas más que nunca —dijo Troy.

—Te amo —dijo Gabriella adormilada.

Troy sonrió.

—Yo también te amo, Brie —dijo Troy.

Al día siguiente, Gabriella entró al gimnasio en la práctica de básquetbol. Se sentó en la primera fila de las gradas. Jack sonrió cuando miró y vio a Gabriella sentada viendo al equipo jugar.

—Hola, mamá —dijo Jack.

Gabriella sonrió.

—Hola papá —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Jack mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—Con un poco de náuseas, pero fuera de eso bien. Afortunadamente, hoy no vomité en biología —dijo Gabriella.

Jack sonrió.

—Tengo una cita con la doctora hoy, pero creo que a Troy se le olvidó —dijo Gabriella señalando a Troy.

Jack asintió.

—Me encargaré de eso. ¡Bolton! ¡Duchas, ahora! —llamó Jack.

Troy miró a su padre y luego vio a Gabriella sentada en las gradas y se acordó.

—¿Era hoy? —dijo Troy, refiriéndose a la cita.

—No hagas preguntas. ¡Andando!, vamos —dijo Jack.

Troy corrió a los casilleros y diez minutos después regresó corriendo. Gabriella abrazó al padre de su novio.

—Espero esto no pase en los siguientes siete meses Troy —dijo Jack.

—Honestamente, lo olvidé. ¿Estás lista para irnos? —preguntó Troy a Gabriella.

Gabriella asintió. La pareja salió del gimnasio y llegaron al auto de Troy.

—Lo siento mucho. En serio se me olvidó. Pensé que era la próxima semana —dijo Troy mientras conducía.

—No te preocupes. Si no hubiera ido por ti, tal vez no te habrías acordado —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió.

—Eso es cierto. O me habría acordado hasta después de la práctica —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Me pregunto cómo se verá hoy —dijo Gabriella, refiriéndose al bebé.

—Si tu barriga crece, ¿no significa que el bebé está creciendo también? —preguntó Troy.

—Cierto —dijo Gabriella.

Troy se estacionó en la oficina de la Dra. Brand. La pareja bajó del auto. Troy caminó hacia Gabriella y besó sus labios suavemente.

—Perdón por olvidarlo —murmuró Troy.

Gabriella besó suavemente los labios de Troy.

—Que no vuelva a pasar, por favor —dijo Gabriella.

—No pasará —dijo Troy.

—Vamos a entrar —dijo Gabriella.

La pareja entró a la oficina de la mano. Sabían que este embarazo sería un esfuerzo en equipo.


	5. La Seducción No Siempre Es Algo Bueno

¡Hola!, he vuelto para traerles un nuevo capítulo de este fic, espero que disfruten mucho el capítulo número cinco.

La pareja entró a la oficina, Gabriella se inscribió y después se sentó junto a Troy. Troy tomó la mano de Gabriella, entrelazó sus dedos y le dio un beso en el pulgar. Gabriella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y cerró los ojos.

—¿Cansada? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella asintió con los ojos cerrados. Una enfermera entró a la oficina con un archivo.

—¿Gabriella? —llamó la enfermera.

La pareja se levantó y siguió a la enfermera a un pequeño cuarto donde los signos vitales de Gabriella fueron tomados para después llevarla a un consultorio.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Troy.

—Hoy no vomité en biología —dijo Gabriella.

—Eso es bueno —dijo Troy.

—Sí, pero, ahora que mi barriga está creciendo parece que todos comienzan a notarlo —dijo Gabriella.

—No escuches lo que digan sobre ti, amor. No saben qué es lo que estás pasando —dijo Troy.

—Hoy vi a Tay en la junta del decatlón —dijo Gabriella.

—Oh, ¿te dijo algo? —preguntó Troy.

—Comenzó elecciones para un nuevo presidente del equipo porque yo tengo un compromiso —dijo Gabriella, viendo a su barriga y poniendo sus manos en su regazo.

Troy suspiró. Sabía que Gabriella se sentía terrible y traicionada por su mejor amiga. Gabriella miró a su novio con lágrimas bajando por su rostro.

—Lo arruiné todo —chilló Gabriella.

Troy se levantó y se puso frente a Gabriella para abrazarla. Besó su cabeza y frotó su espalda mientras ella lloraba. La Dra. Brand tocó la puerta y cuando entró al cuarto vio a la pareja en los brazos del otro.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó la Dra. Brand.

Troy miró a Gabriella.

—Solo está teniendo un mal día —dijo Troy.

—Arruiné mi vida. Sé que no pueden decir si lo hice o no, pero perdí mi independencia, mi infancia, mi educación y mi mejor amiga. Todo en menos de dos meses —chilló Gabriella.

Troy frotó suavemente la espalda de Gabriella.

—Tienes razón, no puedo decir si arruinaste tu vida o no. Pero lo que sí sé, es que desde que has sido mi paciente por este corto tiempo, es que eres fuerte. Eres una mujer fuerte, Gabriella, y tienes una familia y un novio que te aman con locura —dijo la Dra. Brand.

Gabriella miró a Troy, quien asintió y sonrió a su novia. Ella suspiró.

—¿Listos para ver a su bebé? —preguntó la Dra. Brand.

La pareja asintió. Gabriella se recostó en la mesa de examinación. Troy besó suavemente la mejilla de Gabriella.

—Te amo mucho bebé —susurró Troy al oído de Gabriella.

—Yo también te amo —Gabriella susurró.

La Dra. Brand encendió el ultrasonido y movió la bata de Gabriella encima de su barriga. Después tomó un bote de gel y lo puso en el estómago de Gabriella. Después movió el gel con una vara. Después miró al monitor y sonrió.

—Ahí está su bebé —dijo la Dra. Brand, apuntando a la pantalla.

La pareja miró al monitor y sonrió. Gabriella tenía lágrimas bajando por su rosto y Troy las limpió. Ella miró a Troy, quien le sonrió.

—¿Está sano? —preguntó Troy.

—Sí, todo se ve normal y creció un poco también —dijo la Dra. Brand.

—Lo esperábamos, porque mi barriga estaba creciendo —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Cuándo podremos saber si es niño o niña? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella sonrió.

—Podemos revisar si ya se ve si gustan —dijo la Dra. Brand.

Troy miró a Gabriella.

—¿Quieres saberlo? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Muy bien, vamos a ver —dijo la Dra. Brand.

La Dra. Hart movió la vara alrededor del estómago de Gabriella y miró a la pantalla.

—Ahí están los pies y ahí está la labia. Felicidades, tendrán una niña —dijo la Dra. Brand.

Gabriella empezó a llorar. Troy sonrió y besó suavemente la cabeza de Gabriella.

—¿Estás feliz, bebé? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella asintió mientras lloraba.

—Estoy muy feliz —chilló Gabriella.

La Dra. Brand sonrió. Troy se veía confundido.

—No te preocupes, Troy. Son los cambios hormonales los que la hacen llorar. Todo lo que puedes hacer es ayudarle a pasarlo —explicó la Dra. Brand.

Troy asintió.

—Está bien —dijo Troy.

Gabriella tomó aire y luego lo soltó. Se limpió las lágrimas.

—Lo siento —dijo Gabriella.

—No te preocupes Gabriella. Si necesitas llorar, entonces llora —dijo la Dra. Brand.

Troy sonrió.

—¿Estás bien, Brie? —preguntó Troy.

—Sí, solo estoy muy feliz. Al fin me siento feliz de tener a está bebé —dijo Gabriella.

—Bien. Te amo —dijo Troy.

Gabriella sonrió. Puso su mano en la mejilla de su novio.

—Yo también te amo —dijo Gabriella.

—Voy a imprimir estas fotos para ustedes y volveré —dijo la Dra. Brand dándole a Troy una toalla para ayudar a Gabriella a limpiarse.

La Dra. Brand salió del cuarto. Gabriella tomó la toalla y se limpió su creciente estómago. Después tiró la tolla y abrazó a Troy por el cuello y besó sus labios. Troy se alejó y sonrió.

—Mis chicas —dijo Troy poniendo su mano en la barriga de Gabriella.

Gabriella sonrió y asintió. La Dra. Brand entró al cuarto y le dio a Troy la ecografía.

—Muy bien, necesito examinarte Gabriella. ¿Puedes recostarte? —preguntó la Dra. Brand.

Gabriella se recostó en la mesa de examinación y separó sus piernas. Tomó la mano de Troy y lo miró. Troy sonrió.

—Solo respira, amor —dijo Troy suavemente.

Gabriella tomó aire y gruñó cuando sintió a la Dra. Brand examinándola.

—Solo respira, bebé. Todo está bien —dijo Troy.

Gabriella gimió de dolor.

—Sé que es incómodo Gabriella. Lo estás haciendo bien —dijo la Dra. Brand.

—Mírame, Brie —dijo Troy, tratando de hacer que se concentrara.

Gabriella miró a Troy.

—Respira conmigo —dijo Troy.

La pareja tomó respiros profundos hasta que la doctora terminó.

—Todo se ve bien. Los veo el próximo mes —dijo la Dra. Brand tirando los guantes.

Gabriella soltó el aire que estaba aguantando.

—¿Ella está bien? —preguntó Gabriella.

La Dra. Brand asintió.

—Ella está bien. Está creciendo correctamente y no hay ninguna señal de estrés. Está muy bien, Gabriella. No te preocupes —dijo la Dra. Brand poniendo una mano en la rodilla de Gabriella.

Gabriella asintió.

—Gracias Dra. Brand —dijo Gabriella.

—No hay problema. Los veo el próximo mes. Si tienen preguntas, no duden en llamar y preguntar —dijo la Dra. Brand.

—Bueno —dijo Gabriella.

La Dra. Brand salió del cuarto. Gabriella se sentó y miró a Troy.

—Está sana. Eso es todo lo que importa ahora —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—¿Troy? —preguntó Gabriella.

—¿Sí, amor? —preguntó Troy.

—¿Está bien que me sienta abrumada? —preguntó Gabriella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Troy se levantó frente a su novia embarazada. Puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Gabriella y asintió. Gabriella abrazó a Troy por el cuello y lloró en su pecho. Troy abrazó a Gabriella por la cintura y puso una mano en su creciente barriga. Besó la frente de Gabriella.

—Está bien que te sientas de esa manera —dijo Troy finalmente con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

—Solo tenemos diecisiete —dijo Gabriella.

—Lo sé… lo sé bebé. Sé que tienes mucho miedo —comenzó Troy.

Troy ser alejó y puso una mano en el lado izquierdo de la mesa y la otra en el lado derecho.

—Pero puedes… podemos hacerlo Gabs. Sé que no planeábamos tener un bebé tan pronto, pero está pasando. Aunque no fuera el padre de la bebé, aun así, estaría aquí porque eres mi mejor amiga. Vas a dar a luz a nuestra bebé, puede que sea difícil a veces, pero todo se ha estado acomodando. Puedes hacerlo, bebé. Sé que puedes —dijo Troy.

Gabriella tenía lágrimas bajando por su rostro. Abrazó a Troy por el cuello y ahogó un sollozo. Troy frotó y le susurró cosas dulces en el oído de su novia.

—Salgamos de aquí y vayamos a casa a relajarnos, ¿suena bien? Tal vez podamos ver cómo le diremos a nuestra familia que es niña, ¿no? —sugirió Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Se inclinó y beso suavemente los labios de Troy.

—Te amo —dijo Gabriella.

—Yo también te amo Brie, mucho —dijo Troy.

Gabriella se cambió de nuevo. La pareja salió de la oficina y fue a casa. Troy se estacionó, miró a Gabriella y sonrió.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella sonrió y asintió. La pareja bajó del auto y entró a la casa. María sonrió a la pareja.

—¿Cómo les fue con la doctora? —preguntó María.

—Bien. Dijo que el bebé está sano y que creció a comparación del mes pasado, obviamente, por mi barriga —dijo Gabriella.

—Bien. ¿Ya platicaron para saber el sexo? —preguntó María.

—Hoy lo descubrimos —dijo Gabriella felizmente.

—Pero, queremos esperar hasta mañana que estemos todos juntos —dijo Troy.

María asintió.

—Hagan sufrir a las mamás una noche más —bromeó María.

La pareja sonrió.

—Iré a dormir. Estoy muy cansada —dijo Gabriella.

—Está bien, háblame si necesitas algo —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Se inclinó y besó suavemente los labios de Troy. Troy puso su mano en la barriga de Gabriella y sonrió. Se alejó y se arrodilló frente a Gabriella.

—Papá te ama cariño —dijo Troy besando la barriga de Gabriella.

Troy se levantó y Gabriella sonrió.

—Duerme bien —dijo Troy.

Gabriella sonrió y subió las escaleras. Troy miró a María cuando escuchó que se cerró la puerta.

—Troy, ¿no puedes decirme? —preguntó María.

Troy sonrió.

—No puedo mamá. Brie me matará —dijo Troy.

—No diré nada —dijo María.

—No creo en tu palabra. ¿Recuerdas que cuando empezamos nuestra relación fuiste la primera a la que le dije que amaba a Brie? —preguntó Troy.

María soltó una risita y asintió.

_Flashback._

_Decir que Troy estaba nervioso era poco. Él y Gabriella han estado juntos por un año y medio y quería decirle que la amaba, pero no sabía cómo. Troy entró a la casa de Gabriella, sabiendo que estaba en una junta del decatlón. Caminó a la puerta frontal y tocó el timbre. María abrió la puerta y sonrió._

—_Sabes que Gabi no está aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó María._

—_Sí, lo sé. Necesito un consejo María —dijo Troy._

_María le pidió a Troy que entrara a la casa. María y Troy caminaron a la sala y se sentaron._

—_¿Qué piensas Troy? —preguntó María._

—_Brie y yo hemos estado juntos por un año y medio y he estado intentando averiguar cómo decirle algo muy importante. Pero, estoy muy nervioso —dijo Troy._

_María sonrió._

—_¿Es algo malo? —preguntó María._

_Troy sacudió su cabeza._

—_Quiero decirle que la amo, María —dijo Troy._

_Una semana después, Gabriella y María estaban en la cocina._

—_¿Cómo está Troy? —preguntó María._

—_Está bien. Ha estado practicando el doble por el gran juego que viene —dijo Gabriella._

—_¿No te ha dicho nada? —preguntó María._

—_No, ¿por qué? ¿Qué sabes mamá?_ _—preguntó Gabriella._

—_Va a decirte que te ama, Gabi —dijo María._

_Gabriella sonrió._

_Fin del flashback._

—Recuerdo lo asustado que estabas como para decirme. También me llamaste María y no mamá. Dios, cómo han cambiado las cosas —dijo María.

Troy sonrió y asintió.

—La amo, mamá. En serio la amo —dijo Troy.

—Lo sé Troy. Desde que descubrió que está embarazada puedo verlo más y más —dijo María.

Troy sonrió.

—Siempre voy a amarla —dijo Troy.

—Lo sé —dijo María.

Troy y María hablaron por un rato más hasta que oyeron pisadas bajando las escaleras. Gabriella se detuvo en el último escalón y miró a su novio y su madre. Estaba vestida con una de las camisetas de práctica de Troy, que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla.

—Gabriella —dijo María con voz ahogada.

Troy se ahogó con el agua que estaba tomando.

—Quiero estar cómoda cuando duermo. Tengo un bebé viviendo dentro de mí —dijo Gabriella.

La cara de Troy se tornó rojo oscuro de la vergüenza.

—Están siguiendo las reglas que les dije, ¿verdad? —preguntó María.

—Sí mamá. No ha intentado nada conmigo —dijo Gabriella.

Troy cubrió sus ojos con las manos tratando de hacer que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Marí sonrió sabiendo que ya había torturado a Troy lo suficiente.

—Solo bromeo Troy —dijo María.

Troy quitó las manos de su cara y vio a María.

—Bebé, ¿necesitas algo? —preguntó Troy.

—Solo quería saber si ibas a subir pronto —preguntó Gabriella poniendo su mano en su creciente barriga.

—Estaré arriba en un minuto, ¿sí? —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Subió las escaleras y Troy escuchó la puerta cerrarse. María soltó una risita.

—Eso no fue gracioso —dijo Troy.

—Para mí sí —dijo María.

Troy sacudió su cabeza y subió las escaleras. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Gabriella y la vio tratando de ponerse cómoda en la cama. Gabriella abrió los ojos y suspiró.

—La barriga me estorba —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió.

—Déjame intentar —dijo Troy.

Troy se acostó junto a Gabriella. Gabriella se recargó contra el cuerpo de Troy y sonrió.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Troy.

—Mucho mejor —dijo Gabriella.

La pareja se durmió. Un par de semanas después, Gabriella estaba en su casillero y vio a Taylor en el suyo. Cerró su casillero y caminó hacia Taylor.

—Taylor, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó Gabriella.

—¿De que necesitas hablar? —preguntó Taylor.

—Tay, eres mi mejor amiga. Sé que fue irresponsable tener sexo sin protección, pero pasó y quedé embarazada. Tienes que aceptarlo —dijo Gabriella.

—Arruinaste tu futuro Gabriella. Todo por lo que trabajaste será nada porque ahora tienes un bebé que cuidar. No puedes salir del estado para ir a la escuela y no puedes ir a Stanford —dijo Taylor.

—¿¡Crees que no lo sé, Tay!? Lo sé. Cada vez que me lega un correo, es de grandes universidades como Stanford o Yale. No tienes idea de lo enojada que estoy por eso —dijo Gabriella mientras empezaba a llorar.

Troy vio a Gabriella alejarse de Taylor y desués caminó de largo sin hacerle caso.

—¿Bebé? —le llamó Troy.

Gabriella ignoró a Troy y siguió caminando. Troy apretó la mandíbula y tomó aire. Caminó hacia Taylor y la miró.

—¿Qué le dijiste Tay? —preguntó Troy.

—Solo le dije que perdió todo por lo que había trabajado, Troy. Porque es cierto —dijo Taylor.

—¿Sabes?, eras su mejor amiga. Está embarazada y asustada, necesita una amiga y todo lo que puedes hacer es decirle cómo arruinó su vida. Supéralo Tay y no hables más con Gabriella —dijo Troy.

Troy se alejó. Subió las escaleras hasta la terraza, el lugar favorito de Gabriella para pensar y que también era su lugar secreto que nadie aparte del club de ciencias conocía. Troy llegó a la terraza y vio a Gabriella sentada con su mano en la barriga y con lágrimas bajando por su acercóy se hincó frente a ella.

—¿Estás bien, bebé? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella suspiró y limpió sus ojos.

—Tiene razón —dijo Gabriella.

—No, Brie. No está cerca de tener razón. Tay no sabe de lo que habla. Te mereces todo y más. Nos embarazamos… esas cosas pasan. Pero eso no significa que no seas buena estudiante o amiga. Entonces, tal vez no vayas a Stanford cuando ella vaya y está bien. Irás. Cuando sea el momento, haremos funcionar todo para que los dos vayamos a la escuela. No escuches a Taylor, bebé —dijo Troy.

—¿Por qué siento como que soy una mala estudiante? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Porque eres perfeccionista. Siempre tienes todo planeado para evitar cualquier tipo de procrastinación y esto no era parte de tu plan —dijo Troy.

—Me doy vergüenza. Debimos asegurarnos que el condón no se rompería antes de hacer algo —dijo Gabriella.

Troy pasó saliva pesadamente.

—No debimos tener sexo esa noche. Debí haber estado estudiando para mi examen de química del siguiente día. Si hubiera estado estudiando, nada de esto habría pasado —dijo Gabriella.

—Pero sí tuvimos sexo esa noche Brie. Todas las parejas tienen sexo. No eres mala persona por hacerlo —dijo Troy.

—Me sedujiste con fresas cubiertas de chocolate —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Es mi culpa? ¿por qué es mi culpa? —preguntó Troy poniendo una de sus manos en su pecho.

—Sabías que querría tener sexo si hacías lo que hiciste —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sacudió su cabeza, incrédulo.

—Si no me hubieras seducido de la manera que sabes que me encanta, ahora no estaría embarazada —dijo Gabriella.

Troy tomó aire y lo soltó.

—Me voy a ir. ¡Tú fuiste la que quiso tener sexo Gabriella! —dijo Troy, levantando su voz.

Gabriella miró a sus pies y su labio tembló. Troy lo vio e instantáneamente se sintió mal.

—Bebé —comenzó Troy.

—No, Troy. No —dijo Gabriella tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

Gabriella se levantó y se fue de la terraza. Troy tomó aire y lo soltó. Esa noche, Troy abrió la puerta frontal después de la práctica. María estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Te dijo lo que pasó? —preguntó Troy.

—Solo partes —dijo María.

—Mamá, te juro por mi vida, que así no fue como pasó —dijo Troy.

—Lo sé, es muy difícil todo lo que ella está pasando. Va a culparte porque sabe que no es tu culpa —dijo María.

—¿Sabes si está dormida? —preguntó Troy.

—Creo que está haciendo tarea —dijo María.

Troy asintió. Subió las escaleras y fue al cuarto de Gabriella. Troy suspiró cuando vio la puerta cerrada. Tocó respetuosamente la puerta.

—Brie, por favor, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó Troy a través de la puerta.

—No quiero que te sientas seducido por mí —gritó Gabriella.

Troy rodó los ojos.

—Gabriella, abre la puerta —dijo Troy.

Troy escuchó movimiento en el cuarto. Gabriella abrió la puerta y estaba cargando la bolsa de Troy.

—Terminamos. Estoy harta de ti —dijo Gabriella.

—¡Gabs! —dijo Troy.

Gabriella le dio a Troy su bolsa.

—Vete. Ahora —dijo Gabriella.

Gabriella cerró la puerta antes de que Troy pudiera decir algo. Bajó las escaleras y miró a María.

—Terminó conmigo —dijo Troy.

María se quedó sin aliento.

—Troy —María dijo.

—Me voy a casa. Llámame si pasa algo, por favor —dijo Troy.

—Lo haré —dijo María.

—Y, ¿mamá? —preguntó Troy.

—¿Sí, Troy? —preguntó María.

—Dile que la amo a ella y a nuestra hija —dijo Troy.

—¿Hija? ¿Tendrán una niña? —preguntó María emocionada.

Troy miró a María.

—Lo siento. Le diré. Te quiero Troy. Esto se le pasará, ya verás —dijo María.

—Eso espero —dijo Troy.

María besó la mejilla de Troy.

—Te llamaré si pasa algo —dijo María.

Troy asintió. Salió de la casa esperando que todo salga bien.


	6. Los Ajustes Nunca Son Fáciles

¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo del Fanfic. En el capítulo pasado las cosas se pusieron un poco complicadas entre Troy y Gabriella. Veamos qué pasa en este capítulo.

Una hora después, Gabriella bajó las escaleras. En sus mejillas había marcas de lágrimas y sus ojos estaban rojos por llorar. Entró a la cocina y tomó un plátano. María entró y miró a su hija.

— ¿Se fue? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Sí, le dijiste que lo hiciera, así que se fue. Gabriella, siéntate —dijo María, señalando el banco en la barra de la cocina.

Gabriella se sentó junto a su madre.

—Sé que los dos están estresados por todo. Pero pelear con Troy no lo arreglará. No vas a estar mágicamente desembarazada si intentas tener la razón de lo que pasó —dijo María.

Gabriella parpadeó.

—Es difícil mamá. Troy tuvo la oportunidad de tener futuro. Puede ir a la universidad si él quiere. Puede aceptar la beca. Tuvimos sexo y nuestros planes se destruyeron —dijo Gabriella.

—No va aceptar la beca Gabriella, porque sabe que eso no es lo correcto para él, para ti y para su hija —dijo Gabriella.

Gabriella vio a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Lo voy a matar! ¡él te…! —comenzó Gabriella.

—Se le salió Gabi. Relájate. Quiere estar cerca para criar a su hija contigo. Te ama con locura —dijo Gabriella.

—Le dije que me sedujo —dijo Gabriella.

María asintió.

—No puedes culparlo. Es culpa de los dos —dijo María.

Gabriella asintió y miró a su barriga.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Ve y trata de hablar con él. Sabes que te escuchará Gabi —dijo María.

Gabriella asintió y abrazó a su madre. María puso su mano en la cabeza de su hija y la besó suavemente.

—Trae a mi hijo de vuelta —dijo María.

Gabriella asintió. Se levantó y salió de la casa. Gabriella caminó a la casa Bolton y tocó el timbre. Lucille abrió la puerta y sonrió.

—Mamá, cometí un error. ¿Dónde está Troy? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Está arriba cariño, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó Lucille-

—Un poco hormonal. Pero, fuera de eso, bien —dijo Gabriella.

Gabriella subió las escaleras al cuarto de Troy y tocó la puerta.

—No quiero hablar mamá —dijo Troy.

Gabriella arió la puerta y miró a su novio. Troy miró a Gabriella.

—Troy. Necesito disculparme. No debí culparte por nada, quedar embarazada fue culpa de los dos. No solo tuya. Solo estoy muy estresada con todo esto. Todo parece estar yendo mal. No quiero que terminemos —dijo Gabriella.

Troy miró hacia sus manos.

—Acepto tu disculpa y tampoco quiero terminar Gabs. Sé lo estresada que estás bebé. Sé que lo estás y yo también —dijo Troy.

—Todo parece que está girando. Como dije, no quiero perderte Troy. No puedo perderte también. No cuando lo he perdido todo —dijo Gabriella.

Troy le señaló a Gabriella que se sentara en su cama. Gabriella se sentó y miró a su novio. Abrió sus brazos y Gabriela entró en ellos y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Troy. La pareja se sentó en silencio por unos minutos.

—Esto será difícil Brie. Pero te amo a ti y a nuestra hija. ¿Podemos olvidar esto? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Troy se inclinó y besó los labios de Gabriella suave pero apasionadamente. Gabriella se alejó y recargó su frente en la de Troy.

—Podría hacerte el amor ahora mismo, pero tu mamá me echaría —dijo Troy.

Gabriella sonrió.

—Te amo —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió y quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara de Gabriella.

—Yo también te amo —dijo Troy.

Un par de semanas después, Troy llegó tarde a casa por trabajo. Entró a la cocina y sonrió cuando vio a Gabriella cocinando con María. El cuerpo de Gabriella había cambiado mucho en las últimas semanas. Su barriga creció, sus pechos crecieron dos copas, sus pies comenzaban a doler y sus cambios de humor se hicieron evidentes. Troy caminó hacia Gabriella y la besó en la mejilla.

—Hola bebé —dijo Troy.

—Hola, ¿qué tal estuvo el trabajo? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Ocupado. Todos decidieron tener problemas con su auto hoy —dijo Troy.

Gabriella sonrió conciliadoramente.

—¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó Troy.

—Comeremos enchiladas —dijo Gabriella.

—Mm —dijo Troy.

—La bebé quiere comida mexicana —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió.

—¿Necesitas que haga algo? —preguntó Troy.

—Ve a bañarte, hueles a gas y aceite —dijo Gabriella.

Los ojos de Troy se ensancharon. María comenzó a reír.

—Su sentido del olfato es muy sensible —dijo María.

Troy negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me puedes dar un beso antes? —preguntó Troy.

—Me vas a llenar de aceite —dijo Gabriella.

Troy rápidamente dio un fugaz beso a los labios de Gabriella y subió las escaleras antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Gabriella negó con la cabeza.

—No sé qué haré con tu papi, bebé —dijo Gabriella.

Veinte minutos después, Troy bajó las escaleras recién bañado y afeitado. Caminó hacia Gabriella. Gabriella miró a su novio.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella le señaló a Troy que se acercara.

—Déjame oler —dijo Gabriella.

Troy se acercó a Gabriella y abrió sus brazos para que pudiera olerlo.

—Estás limpio —dijo Gabriella.

Troy miró a María y después vio a la barriga de Gabriella. Se agachó y besó la barriga de Gabriella.

—Bebita, estás volviendo loca a tu mami —dijo Troy.

—Troy, ¿quieres un beso o no? —dijo Gabriella.

Troy miró a Gabriella y sonrió. Se levantó y se inclinó para besar los labios de Gabriella.

—Hola —dijo Troy.

—Hola —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Troy poniendo su mano en la barriga de Gabriella.

—Bien. La espalda está empezando a dolerme —dijo Gabriella.

—Deberías estar sentada Gabriella —dijo María.

—Pero será más difícil cocinar si estoy sentada —dijo Gabriella.

—Bebé, siéntate —dijo Troy.

Gabriella suspiró, jaló una silla y se sentó.

—Solo te estoy cuidando —dijo Troy.

—Lo sé. Son muchas reglas, solo tengo dieciséis —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa que estés embarazada a los dieciséis? —preguntó María.

La pareja bajó la mirada.

—No deberías estar embarazada —dijo María.

—¿Quieres que tome tu lugar para que vayas a descansar? —preguntó Troy.

—Está bien —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió y besó suavemente la mejilla de Gabriella. Esa noche, Gabriella estaba dando vueltas en la cama. Finalmente se levantó y bajó las escaleras. Fue a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sonrió. Empezó a sacar ingredientes para crear una botana de media noche. Arriba, Troy se despertó y vio que Gabriella ya no estaba en la cama. Se levantó, salió del cuarto y vio la luz del baño apagada. Troy bajó las escaleras con esperanza de encontrar a Gabriella. Entró a la cocina y sonrió cuando vio a su novia dándole los toques finales a su botana.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? —preguntó Troy.

—No podía dormir. La barriga me estorbaba y no podía ponerme cómoda —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? —preguntó Troy.

—Tienes un turno largo en el trabajo mañana, y no quería despertarte —dijo Gabriella.

—No debes preocuparte bebé. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Troy.

—Tenía antojo de algo, así que básicamente junté todo lo que pude encontrar que se viera bien —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Antojos? Pensé que eso no pasaría sino hasta después —dijo Troy.

—Pueden pasar en cualquier momento —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió. Gabriella terminó de hacer su botana y la puso en un plato. Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer. Troy tuvo una idea, tomó un plato y una cuchara y se sirvió un poco del plato de Gabriella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Bueno, dije que pasaríamos juntos todo el embarazo, ¿verdad? Si lo vamos a hacer, quiero probar esta interesante botana que hiciste —dijo Troy.

Gabriella sonrió. Troy le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo.

—Sabe muy bien —dijo Gabriella.

Troy tomó un poco de su comida y masticó cuidadosamente tratando de evitar escupirlo. Lo tragó y miró a Gabriella.

—¿Tan mal sabe? —preguntó Gabriella.

—No bebé. Fue… fue… tenía algunas texturas buenas —dijo Troy.

—¿Texturas? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Muchos diferentes tipos de comida en una sola. Fue un sabor único —dijo Troy, tratando de hacer que Gabriella sintiera que su antojo era normal.

—Troy, no te gustó. Admítelo —dijo Gabriella.

—Con toda honestidad, es muy malo bebé, Pero, si te gusta y hace feliz a la bebita entonces sigue haciéndolo —dijo Troy.

Gabriella soltó una risita. Terminó de comer y puso su plato en el lavabo. Gabriella caminó hacia Troy y lo abrazó.

—Gracias por apoyarme en todo —dijo Gabriella inclinándose y besando los labios de Troy.

Troy sonrió.

—Solo prométeme que tu siguiente antojo sea una hamburguesa o algo así. Eso lo comeré feliz —dijo Troy.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Te sientes bien aparte de todo? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Troy puso su mano en el estómago de Gabriella.

—Vamos, necesitamos dormir. Tenemos escuela mañana —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Troy tomó la mano de Gabriella y la pareja subió las escaleras al cuarto de Gabriella para dormir. Un par de semanas después, Gabriella tenía cuatro meses de embarazo. Las náuseas matutinas se detuvieron y la pareja estaba muy feliz por eso. Gabriella seguía en la escuela y más ocupada que nunca. Un día, Troy estaba en la práctica de básquetbol haciendo jugadas para un juego próximo. Alguien de la oficina de enfrente entró al gimnasio y apartó a Jack. Un par de minutos después, Jack sopló su silbato.

—Troy —dijo Jack.

Troy miró a su padre y supo que algo estaba mal.

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿en dónde está? —dijo Troy, acercándose a su padre.

—En la enfermería. No me dijeron qué pasó —dijo Jack.

Troy asintió. Salió del gimnasio y fue a la enfermería. Troy vio a Gabriella acostada en una cama con una cobija encima. Caminó hacia ella y se sentó en el filo de la cama.

—¿Qué pasó bebé? —preguntó Troy preocupado.

—Me deshidraté y casi me desmayé —dijo Gabriella.

Troy soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Ahora está bien? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Necesita descansar. Ha estado corriendo y tratando de de tener todo listo para el club de química. Ahí es cuando todo empezó —dijo la enfermera.

Troy asintió.

—Especialmente ahora que está embarazada, no debería estar haciendo esto. Necesita relajarse —dijo la enfermera.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Puedo llevarla a casa? —preguntó Troy.

—Claro —dijo la enfermera.

Troy y Gabriella salieron de la enfermería y se subieron al auto. La pareja regresó en silencio hasta que Gabriella habló.

—Lo siento —dijo Gabriella.

Troy tomó aire y lo soltó.

—Bebé, necesitas empezar a cuidarte. Necesitas asegurarte de comer a tus horas. Necesitas tomar más agua de lo que acostumbras. Y, no deberías estresarte sobre cosas como el club de química. Llevas a nuestra hija, Brie —dijo Troy.

Gabriella tenía lágrimas bajando por su rostro.

—Lo siento. No pensé que estuviera haciendo tanto —chilló Gabriella.

Troy puso su mano en el muslo de Gabriella.

—No estoy enojado bebé. Solo estoy preocupado. Que me llamen en medio de la práctica porque estás en la enfermería no es algo que quiera volver a escuchar —dijo Troy.

—Lo siento —repitió Gabriella.

—Solo, sé más cuidadosa, ¿sí? —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Llegaron a casa de Gabriella y bajaron del auto.

—Brie —dijo Troy.

Gabriella miró a su novio. Troy se acercó y besó sus labios.

—Te amo —dijo Troy.

—Yo también te amo —dijo Gabriella.

—Prométeme que serás más cuidadosa —dijo Troy.

—Lo prometo —dijo Gabriella.

La pareja entró a la casa y Troy se congeló cuando vio a sus padres sentados en el sofá con María.

—Hola Troy —dijo Lucille.

—Hola mamá —dijo Troy.

—Troy, espero que esté bien que hay invitado a tus padres —dijo María.

—Sí, está bien —dijo Troy.

—Gabriella, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó Lucille.

—Bien, un poco cansada, pero bien —dijo Gabriella.

—De hecho, Brie va a dormir un poco —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintó. Troy besó suavemente los labios de Gabriella. Ella subió las escaleras y Troy la siguió con la mirada hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Después miró a sus padres.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Troy.

—Queremos saber qué plan tienes acerca de Gabriella y la bebé —dijo Lucille.

—Brie y nuestra hija estarán conmigo —dijo Troy.

María sonrió.

—Lo entendemos Troy. Pero, ¿dónde? ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? —preguntó María.

—Hablamos sobre eso. Gabriella quiere que vaya a la escuela y tome la beca. Ella va a estar con nuestra hija hasta que yo acabe y después cambiaremos lugares —dijo Troy.

—¿Qué hay del trabajo? —preguntó Jack.

—No hemos hablado de eso. Tuvimos algunos accidentes —dijo Troy.

—¿Accidentes? —preguntó María.

—Me sacaron de la práctica hoy porque Brie estaba deshidratada y casi se desmayó en el club de química —dijo Troy.

—¿Por eso está arriba? —confirmó María.

Troy asintió.

—Se está estresando mucho y eso no es bueno para la bebé. Está corriendo por todos lados y no debería hacerlo —dijo Troy.

María y Lucille asintieron.

—No hemos podido hablar mucho sobre trabajo aún por todo lo que ha pasado. Estoy ganando una cantidad decente en la tienda —dijo Troy.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando nazca la bebé Troy? —preguntó Lucille.

—Los dos tendremos trabajo —dijo Troy.

—¿Dónde van a vivir? —preguntó Jack.

—Cuando hayamos ahorrado lo suficiente, encontraremos un departamento. Pero, cuando la bebé recién nazca, estoy seguro que Brie va a querer estar aquí para que María pueda ayudarla —dijo Troy.

María asintió.

—Y quiero asegurarme de que los dos puedan encargarse de la bebé —dijo María.

Troy asintió.

—¿Quiénes estarán en la sala de parto con ella? —preguntó Lucille.

—Muy bien, alto. Si van a venir a preguntar cosas está bien. Pero, los dos estamos estresados. Aún estamos intentando averiguar muchas cosas. Así que, por favor, dennos tiempo para hacerlo —dijo Troy.

Lucille asintió.

—Solo queríamos… —comenzó Lucille.

—Sé que solo quieren ayudar. Pero Brie está estresada. Entre la escuela, nuestros amigos, el trabajo, nuestra relación y el embarazo… son muchas cosas. Aún estamos intentando acostumbrarnos a esto —dijo Troy.

Los tres padres asintieron.

—Subiré para ver cómo está —dijo Troy.

Troy subió las escaleras y fue al cuarto. Gabriella estaba sentada viendo a su novio.

—¿Lo escuchaste? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Bebé —comenzó Troy.

—Necesito bajar —dijo Gabriella levantándose de la cama.

Gabriella bajó y vio a los tres adultos hablando.

—Troy y mi madre estarán conmigo en la sala de partos —dijo Gabriella.

—Cariño, sabes que solo intentamos arreglar todo esto. Nadie está enojado o tratando de decir qué deben o no deben hacer. Pero, necesitamos averiguar qué pasará cuando la bebé nazca —dijo Lucille.

—Lo sé. Solo que soy muy nueva en todo esto y no sé qué está pasando. Cada día pasa algo nuevo —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió.

—Quiero que Troy, la bebé y yo estemos en la misma casa cuando ella nazca. No quiero que tenga que estar de casa en casa. Eso no es estabilidad. Necesitará estabilidad y yo haré lo que tenga en mi poder para darle eso —dijo Gabriella.

—Cariño, tendrás diecisiete años. No vas a… —comenzó María.

—¿Quieres que mi hija esté en un hogar roto? No lo permitiré —dijo Gabriella.

—Gabs… —Troy comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

—No Troy. Si vamos a tener una bebé, necesitamos actuar como si fuéramos adultos casados. La gente que tiene bebés viven en la misma casa. Así que, eso es lo que quiero. Pueden aceptar o no. Pero eso es lo que quiero y es lo que va a pasar —dijo Gabriella.

Hubo silencio por un momento. Troy fue el primero en hablar.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Si vamos a tener esta bebé, debemos hacerlo bien —dijo Troy.

Gabriella sonrió. La pareja y sus padres intentaron hacer un plan para cuando naciera la bebé por el resto del día.


	7. Ser Alguien de Diecisiete Años

¡Hola!, les traigo el séptimo capítulo del fanfic, parece ser que para Troy y Gabriella está lloviendo sobre mojado, les han llegado problemas tras problemas. Esperemos encuentren la luz al final del túnel. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Esa noche, Gabriella estaba trabajando en su tarea en la sala. Estuvo tratando de terminarla por las últimas dos horas, pero seguía distrayéndose. Eran como las once treinta de la noche y no parecía que Gabriella fuera a la cama pronto. Troy bajó a la sala y miró a su novia embarazada. Tenía su laptop apoyada en su vientre y sus pies sobre la mesita de centro y los libros estaban alrededor de ella.

—¿Vendrás a la cama? —preguntó Troy.

—Aún no. Tengo que terminar —dijo Gabriella.

—Bebé, has intentado terminar esa tarea por horas. Tal vez necesites terminarla mañana, después de haber descansado —dijo Troy.

—No. Tengo que entregar esto y un examen de química mañana. No puedo mañana. De hecho, no puedo por los próximos cinco meses —dijo Gabriella cerrando la laptop, derrotada.

Troy sonrió conciliadoramente. Se acercó al sofá y se sentó al lado de Gabriella. Troy tomó la laptop de su vientre y la puso en la mesa de centro. Gabriella recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Troy.

—No pensé que fuera a ser tan difícil —dijo Gabriella.

—Lo sé —dijo Troy.

—No puedo concentrarme en nada —dijo Gabriella.

—Recuerda lo que dijo la enfermera, necesitas relajarte bebé. Estás embarazada —dijo Troy.

—Lo sé. Solo que no sé cómo y cuándo relajarme Troy. Me sigo ajustando —dijo Gabriella.

—Lo sé amor. Y sé que es difícil. Pero, no puedes seguir estresándote así. No es bueno para ti ni para ella —dijo Troy.

—Sé que no, ¿qué debo hacer? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Pídele a tus profesores que te den más tiempo para entregar tareas y exámenes. Tal vez te lo den —sugirió Troy.

Gabriella suspiró.

—No será fácil bebé. Pero, es mejor que desvelarte toda la noche para terminar tareas y estudiar para exámenes —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Vamos, necesitas dormir para tu examen de mañana —dijo Troy, levantándose.

—Bien —dijo Gabriella.

Troy estiró sus manos y Gabriella las tomó. Troy levantó a Gabriella del sofá.

—Se está haciendo más complicado moverme —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió. Abrazó a Gabriella y la pareja subió al cuarto de Gabriella. Se cambiaron a los pijamas y se acostaron. Troy levantó la camiseta de Gabriella y dio pequeños besos en su vientre.

—¿Sabemos dónde está su cabeza? —preguntó Troy mirando a Gabriella.

—No, podemos preguntar en la próxima cita, ¿por qué? —preguntó Gabriella.

—He estado leyendo —dijo Troy.

Gabriella levantó las cejas.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Embarazo. No tengo idea sobre eso y solo quiero saber qué está pasando —dijo Troy.

Gabriella sonrió.

—Se supone que su cabeza debe estar hacia abajo, cerca de mi pelvis —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió.

—Eso leí. Solo que no sabía dónde estaba —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Troy besó el vientre de Gabriella otra vez. Gabriella soltó una risita.

—Da cosquillas —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió.

—Papi te ama mucho, bebita —dijo Troy.

Gabriella sonrió.

—Mami también —dijo Gabriella.

Gabriella se inclinó y besó suavemente los labios de Troy.

—Será mejor que duermas un poco —murmuró Troy.

Gabriella asintió. La pareja se durmió. Al día siguiente, Troy y Gabriella llegaron a casa de la escuela. María miró a la pareja y vio que Gabriella subí las escaleras hecha una furia y azoó la puerta.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó María.

—Está teniendo un muy mal día. Sus cambios de humor están vueltos locos —dijo Troy.

—¿Ya te gritó? —preguntó María.

—Como diez veces desde que nos subimos al auto —dijo Troy.

—Es algo temporal —dijo María.

—Lo sé, solo que es difícil verla pasar todo eso y no saber qué hacer o decir —dijo Troy.

María sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de Troy.

—Estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo Troy. Sé que no es fácil. Los cambios de humor volvieron loco al papá de Gabi —dijo María.

Troy sonrió.

—Solo tienes que estar ahí y escuchar cuando llore o grite y decirle que la amas. Es todo lo que puedes hacer —dijo María.

Troy asintió.

—Ella no estaba así ayer —dijo Troy.

—Espera hasta que se calme y regresará a hablar contigo cuando esté lista —dijo María.

Troy asintió.

—Gracias mamá —dijo Troy.

María sonrió y asintió. Una hora después, Troy estaba viendo televisión cuando Gabriella bajó las escaleras. Caminó hacia su novio y se sentó a su lado.

—Perdón por gritarte —dijo Gabriella, triste.

Troy apagó la televisión y miró a Gabriella.

—Hey, está bien. Me lo merecía por dejarte embarazada —dijo Troy.

—No, no está bien. Dije algunas cosas que… —comenzó Gabriella.

—Dijiste algunas cosas que fueron hirientes, pero fueron cosas que necesitabas decir. No te preocupes bebé. Te prometo que estoy bien, soy un niño grande, puedo soportarlo —dijo Troy.

—Pero lo siento —dijo Garbiella.

—Lo sé. Tus cambios de humor son solo otra parte de todo esto. Es como las náuseas, se va después de un rato. Esto también terminará. No te disculpes por algo que no puedes controlar Brie —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Te amo —dijo Gabriella.

—Yo también te amo —dijo Troy.

—Mi primer cambio de humor —dijo Gabriella, confirmando lo obvio.

Troy asintió.

—Por lo que he estado leyendo, habrá muchos en un futuro —dijo Troy.

Gabriella gimió, frustrada.

—Genial —dijo Gabriella.

—Pero siempre estaré contigo —dijo Troy.

Gabriella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Se inclinó y besó suavemente a Troy.

—Gracias por siempre estar ahí. No lo digo mucho, pero no sería capaz de hacer esto sin ti Troy

—dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió.

—No te dejaría pasar por esto sola. No me agradezcas bebé, eres el amor de mi vida y siempre

estaré aquí —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—¿Por qué no subes y tomas una siesta?, relájate y deja que la diva se tranquilice —dijo Troy.

—¿Diva? No es Sharpay —dijo Gabriella.

Troy soltó una risa.

—Es en serio. No hay manera de que mi hija sea otra Sharpay. Para nada —dijo Gabriella.

Troy trató de aguantar la risa.

—No te rías de mí. No deberías hacerlo Troy —dijo Gabriella.

—Lo siento bebé. Fue gracioso —dijo Troy.

Gabriella suspiró, frustrada.

—Ve a tomar una siesta —dijo Troy.

Gabriella subió las escaleras y se durmió. Un par de horas después, sonó el timbre de la puerta, Troy abrió y vio a su madre.

—Hola mamá —dijo Troy.

—Hola cariño. ¿Dónde está Gabi? —preguntó Lucille.

—Está arriba tomando una siesta. Tuvo un día difícil —dijo Troy.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Lucille, preocupada.

—Hormonas. Muchas hormonas y cambios de humor. Soy un hombre, ¿acaso alguien entiende eso? —preguntó Troy al aire.

Lucille soltó una risa.

—Bienvenido al embarazo, Troy.

—¿Estás aquí para tener una de esas reuniones donde todos peleamos? Porque si es así, me iré a jugar básquetbol con Chad —dijo Troy.

—No Troy, te puedes quedar. Solo vine de visita —dijo Lucille.

—Oh, iré a ver a Brie —dijo Troy.

—Está bien cariño —dijo Lucille.

Troy subió las escaleras y vio a Gabriella con la camiseta levantada arriba de su vientre, viéndolo en el espejo.

—Hey bonita, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Troy, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—No me veo bonita —dijo Gabriella.

—Eres bonita Brie —dijo Troy.

—Mira esto. No son bonitas —dijo Gabriella apuntando a sus estrías.

Troy pasó una mano por las estrías de Gabriella.

—Bebé, aunque tuvieras miles de estrías por todo tu cuerpo, seguiría pensando que eres hermosa —dijo Troy.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Claro que lo digo en serio. Brie, tu cuerpo está cambiando cada día porque nuestra hija está dentro de ti. Pero, mi amor por ti nunca cambiará. El hecho de que estés cargando a nuestra bebé te hace más bonita para mí —dijo Troy.

—¿Qué hacemos con estas? —preguntó Gabriella viendo hacia sus estrías.

—Preguntémosles a nuestras madres qué podemos hacer. Las dos están abajo, será mejor que una discusión —dijo Troy.

—¿Vino aquí a discutir? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Dijo que solo viene de visita —dijo Troy.

La pareja bajó las escaleras.

—Hola cariño —dijo Lucille.

Gabriella sonrió y se sentó en el sofá.

—Mamá, ¿qué podemos hacer con las estrías? —preguntó Gabriella, avergonzada.

Troy sonrió comprensivamente. Lucille y María sonrieron.

—Déjame ver Gabi —dijo María.

Gabriella se levantó y caminó hacia María y Lucille y levantó su blusa. María pasó sus dedos por las estrías como Troy lo había hecho y asintió.

—Hay una loción que puedes ponerte para que estén menos irritadas. Pero, además de eso, no hay mucho que puedas hacer —dijo María.

—¿Dónde podemos conseguir esa loción? —preguntó Troy.

—En una farmacia —dijo María.

Troy asintió.

—¿Quieres que vaya a comprarla? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Muy bien, regreso en un rato —dijo Troy.

Troy fue a la farmacia por la loción que le dijo María y fue a casa. Abrió la puerta y caminó a la sala. Troy le pasó la loción a Gabriella. Gabriella sonrió, avergonzada porque hizo que su novio fuera a comprarla. Se levantó, abrazó a Troy y besó su mejilla.

—Gracias bebé —dijo Gabriella.

—No hay problema. Quiero que estés cómoda con esto Brie —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Se alejó y miró a su novio.

—Voy a ponérmela —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió y miró a Gabriella subir las escaleras.

—Se han hecho más unidos —dijo Lucille.

—Bueno, tendremos un bebé. Si eso no es ser cercano, no sé qué lo sea. La amo —dijo Troy.

Gabriella bajó las escaleras un par de minutos después.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Un poco —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió.

—Bien —dijo Troy.

—¿Ya pensaron en nombres? —preguntó María.

Troy y Gabriella sacudieron sus cabezas.

—No, aún no. Pero deberíamos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Elijan algo que les guste —dijo Lucille.

La pareja asintió. Un par de semanas después, Gabriella llegó a casa de la escuela y vio a Troy en la cocina. Caminó y se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela, bebé? —preguntó Troy.

—Estuvo bien —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Troy.

—Me duelen la espalda y los pies —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Por qué no te recuestas? —sugirió Troy.

—No quiero —dijo Gabriella.

—Entonces no puedo ayudarte a resolver el problema amor —dijo Troy.

Gabriella comenzó a llorar. Troy dejó lo que estaba haciendo y abrazó a su novia.

—Shh, bebé, está bien —dijo Troy.

—Estoy cansada de estar embarazada y estoy cansada de que Tay no me hable —dijo Gabriella.

—Lo sé Brie, en un par de meses tendremos a nuestra bebé aquí y todo estará bien —dijo Troy.

—¿Cómo sabes que todo estará bien? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Porque ahora soy un papá. Yo sé cosas —dijo Troy.

Gabriella soltó una risita.

—Eres un tonto —dijo Gabriella.

—Y no te preocupes por lo de Taylor. Si quiere hablar, lo hará. Pero, necesitan darse algo de espacio —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Abrazó a su novio.

—Te amo —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió y besó suavemente la cabeza de Gabriella.

—Yo también te amo bebé —dijo Troy.

—¿Cómo estuvo la práctica? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Estuvo bien. Papá me separó un poco para hablar conmigo —dijo Troy.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Me dijo que está orgulloso de mí —dijo Troy.

Gabriella sonrió.

—¿Por qué lo está? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Está feliz porque hice lo correcto. No te dejé cuando te enteraste que estabas embarazada y que vi por ti —dijo Troy.

Gabriella sonrió.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Pudiste haberte ido, pero no lo hiciste —dijo Gabriella.

—Yo nunca te… —comenzó Troy.

—Nunca me dejarías. Pero, si todo el estrés te abrumó, pudiste hacerlo —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió, entendiendo el razonamiento de su novia.

—¿Eso fue todo lo que dijo? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Quería saber si iba a ausentarme cuando estuvieras en tu permiso por maternidad —dijo Troy.

—¿Lo harás?, no deberías —dijo Gabriella.

—Quiero estar aquí —dijo Troy.

—Lo sé bebé, pero necesitas terminar la escuela —dijo Gabriella.

—Tú también —dijo Troy.

—No quiero que te pierdas el juego de campeonato —dijo Gabriella.

—Eso no importa —dijo Troy.

—Sí importa Troy. Te despiertas, me ves vomitar, vas a la escuela, vienes a casa, me escuchas llorar, vas a trabajar, regresas a casa, me escuchas llorar otra vez y finalmente te duermes a las tres de la mañana. Necesitas jugar en ese partido, no permitiré que te lo pierdas —dijo Gabriella.

—Tendrás nueve meses de embarazo Brie —dijo Troy.

—Y tendré a nuestras madres si algo pasa. Te quiero ver jugar como un chico de diecisiete años Troy —dijo Gabriella.

—También quiero verte ser una chica de diecisiete años Brie, pero tendremos una bebé. Los planes necesitan ajustarse —dijo Troy.

—Este juego determina tu futuro —dijo Gabriella.

—Mi futuro son tú y la bebé.

—Troy, para —dijo Gabriella.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto bebé? Háblame —dijo Troy suavemente.

—No quiero que te pierdas el juego por mi error —dijo Gabriella.

—No es tu error. Cometimos un error, es responsabilidad de los dos —dijo Troy.

Gabriella tomó aire y suspiró.

—Iré a decirle a papá que te haga jugar —dijo Gabriella.

Troy suspiró, derrotado.

—Bien —dijo Troy.

Gabriella sonrió. Troy puso su mano en el vientre de Gabriella.

—Por favor bebita, deja de volver loca a tu mamá —dijo Troy, besando el vientre de Gabriella.

Gabriella fue a la casa Bolton y habló con Jack sobre el juego de campeonato. Troy esperaba que Gabriella entendiera que ella y la bebé eran su vida ahora y las decisiones que él hiciera también les afectaba a ellas.


	8. Sé Amable Conmigo

¡Hola!, estoy de vuelta para traerles el capítulo 8 del fanfic, ya al parecer todo está tomando un meor rumbo para Troy y Gabriella. Los dejo con el capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo! Ya estaré de vuelta un poco más seguido, se me ha complicado por el trabajo.

* * *

Grabiella condujo a la casa Bolton y estacionó el auto. Se bajó cuidadosamente y caminó a la puerta para tocar el timbre. Lucille abrió la puerta y sonrió.

—Gabi, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Lucille.

—Necesito hablar con papá —dijo Gabriella.

—Está en su oficina. ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Lucille.

—Sí, solo necesito hablar con él un minuto —dijo Gabriella.

Gabriella subió las escaleras a la oficina de Jack y tocó la puerta. Jack miró hacia arriba y sonrió.

—Hola, ¿cómo está mi nieta hoy? —preguntó Jack.

Gabriella sonrió. Estaba feliz de que Jack al fin había aceptado el embarazo.

—Está muy bien. Le está dando un día estresante a mami, pero, fuero de eso, bien —dijo Gabriella.

Jack le indicó a Gabriella que se sentara.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Jack.

—Papá, necesito hablar contigo acerca de Troy —comenzó Gabriella.

—¿Qué hay con él? —preguntó Jack.

—Me estaba diciendo que no va a jugar el partido de campeonato, porque tendré nueve meses de embarazo. Le dije que necesita jugar, y él dijo que no. Pero papá, en serio quiero que juegue, ¿puedes obligarlo? —preguntó Gabriella.

Jack sonrió.

—Puedo intentarlo Gabi. Pero, sabes tan bien como yo que dirá que no —dijo Jack.

—No quiero que no juegue solo porque está preocupado por mí —dijo Gabriella.

—Él está preocupado de que entres en labor mientras él esté a medio partido —dijo Jack.

—También puede que no pase. —dijo Gabriella.

—Está siendo cuidadoso —dijo Jack.

Gabriella suspiró.

—Veré qué puedo hacer, ¿está bien? —dijo Jack.

Gabriella asintió.

—Eso no quiere decir que lo obligaré, él tiene que decidirlo —dijo Jack.

Gabriella asintió. Se despidió de los Bolton y regresó a casa. Gabriella abrió la puerta de la casa y entró. Troy miró sobre su laptop y sonrió.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Troy.

—Va a platicar contigo —dijo Gabriella.

—Bebé… —comenzó Troy.

—Troy, si entro en labor durante el juego, entraré en labor durante el juego. Si juegas no incrementará o disminuirá las probabilidades —dijo Gabriella.

—Solo quiero estar listo. Cuando estoy jugando, no estoy pensando en eso. Pero si pasa, sería una locura —dijo Troy.

—¿Ya no piensas en mí cuando juegas? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Brie, sí lo hago, pero no todo el tiempo. Si estoy jugando, estoy completamente enfocado en jugar —explicó Troy.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Tenemos que hacer un plan. Puede pasar en cualquier momento en ese mes —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Eso será si es que juego —añadió Troy.

Gabriella miró a Troy.

—Vas a jugar —dijo Gabriella.

—Pero… —comenzó Troy.

—Troy, es tu juego de campeonato. Debes jugar. ¿Quién sabe qué pasará el próximo año? Puede que ya no estés jugando —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió.

—Lo pensaré, ¿está bien? —dijo Troy.

—Eso es todo lo que quería —dijo Gabriella.

Troy se inclinó y besó suavemente los labios de Gabriella.

—Te amo. Solo quería que juegues una última vez —dijo Gabriella, abrazando a su novio.

—Yo también te amo y sé que quieres eso bebé. Pero, esto no es sobre ti o sobre mí. Depende de ella y si quiere compartir la diversión con papi —dijo Troy, poniendo su mano en el vientre de Gabriella.

Gabriella soltó una risita.

—No me estaré divirtiendo —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió.

—Dije que lo pensaría —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Una semana después, la pareja estaba sentada en la oficina de la Dra. Hart para el chequeo de cinco meses de Gabriella.

—¿Tienes trabajo esta noche? —preguntó Gabriella.

Troy asintió.

—¿Puedes quedarte en casa? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Desearía poder bebé, pero, tenemos que empezar a ahorrar —dijo Troy.

—Ya rara vez estás en casa —dijo Gabriella.

—Estoy en casa, solo que tú ya estás dormida cuando llego —dijo Troy.

—No es mi culpa —dijo Gabriella.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera —dijo Troy.

Gabriella entrelazó sus dedos con los de Troy. Troy sonrió. Él sabía que la última semana había sido difícil para Gabriella. Su cuerpo se había ensanchado y ganó mucho más peso. Troy sabía que todo lo que ella quería era que él estuviera en casa con ella. Después de un momento de silencio, Troy finalmente habló.

—Estoy libre el viernes. Tal vez podamos empezar a pensar su nombre —sugirió Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Hey —dijo Troy, mirando a Gabriella.

Gabriella miró a Troy.

—No estoy trabajando tantas horas para alejarme de ti Brie. Necesitamos dinero, y para poder tenerlo, tengo que trabajar —dijo Troy.

—Lo sé, solo es que te necesito. Quiero que estés en casa. Sí, que mi mamá esté en casa cuando tú te vas a trabajar está muy bien, pero ella no es tú —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió.

—Lo sé amor. ¿Cuándo empezamos a hablar como si estuviéramos casados? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella sonrió y puso su mano en su creciente vientre.

—Cuando descubrimos que tendríamos un bebé —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió.

—Pero, volviendo a lo que decías, entiendo que quieres que esté en casa, pero tener un bebé a los diecisiete no era parte del plan. Tenemos suerte de seguir en la escuela —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Esta noche cuando salga del trabajo, podemos ver una película o algo así, lo prometo —dijo Troy.

—Si no estoy dormida —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió. Había estado llegando más tarde de lo normal del trabajo cuando Gabriella ya estaba dormida.

—Si no estás dormida. Pero necesitas dormir —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Una enfermera entró a la sala de espera y llamó a Gabriella. La pareja se paró y siguió a la enfermera a un cuarto donde los signos vitales de Gabriella fueron tomados. Entraron a un consultorio y la enfermera le dijo que Gabriella que se pusiera una bata. La enfermera salió del cuarto, Gabriella se cambió y se sentó en la mesa de revisión.

—Te ves mucho más grande con bata —dijo Troy.

Gabriella miró a Troy con lágrimas en los ojos. Troy se golpeó mentalmente por ese comentario.

—No, amor. Lo dije de buena manera. Me refería a que tu barriga se veía como si hubiera crecido más con la bata puesta —dijo Troy.

—Solo deja de hablar, por favor —dijo Gabriella.

—Lo siento Brie. No fue mi intención que se escuchara así —dijo Troy.

—¿Puedes dejar de decir cosas así?, por favor —preguntó Gabriella.

—Lo siento, ¿me perdonas? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella se inclinó y besó a Troy en los labios.

—Sé amable conmigo amor —dijo Gabriella.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué tal esto?, parece que la bebé creció bastante. ¿Está mejor? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella asintió y Troy sonrió levemente. Se inclinó y estaba a unos centímetros de la cara de Gabriella.

—Te amo —dijo Troy.

Gabriella sonrió.

—Yo también te amo. Sé amable Troy —murmuró Gabriella.

—Lo intentaré. Lo siento bebé —dijo Troy.

Tocaron la puerta y la Dra. Hart entró al cuarto.

—Hola chicos, ¿cómo te sientes Gabriella? —preguntó.

—Bien. Hormonal, pero bien —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió levemente.

—¿Listos para ver a su bebé? —preguntó la Dra. Hart.

Gabriella asintió, se recostó en la mesa y la Dra. Hart encendió el ultrasonido para que se calentara. Una hora después, la pareja entró a la casa y subieron a la habitación. Gabriella se sentó en la cama y miró a Troy, que se estaba alistando para el trabajo.

—Al menos está sana —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Troy miró a Gabriella y sonrió levemente. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y camino hacia a ella. Gabriella miró a su novio y lo abrazó. Troy se inclinó y besó suavemente los labios de Gabriella.

—Me tengo que ir amor —dijo Troy.

Gabriella suspiró y asintió. Troy se inclinó y besó los labios de Gabriella una última vez. Después se arrodilló y levantó la blusa de Gabriella y besó su vientre suavemente.

—Adiós cariño. Papi volverá pronto, lo prometo —dijo Troy a su hija.

Gabriella sonrió. Troy soltó a Gabriella y vio cómo caía su blusa a su lugar. Se puso de pie.

—Solo unas horas, ¿está bien? —dijo Troy.

—Solo, apresúrate a volver —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió.

—Lo haré, bebé.

Troy salió de la casa. Un par de horas después, Troy entró a la habitación y vio a Gabriella acostada, dormida. Suspiró, Troy se quitó la camiseta y entró a darse un baño. Veinte minutos después, Troy salió del baño y se acostó. Abrazó a Gabriella, quien se soltó de su agarre.

—Amor, perdóname por llegar tarde —dijo Troy.

Gabriella se giró y miró a Troy.

—Lo prometiste —dijo Gabriella.

—Lo sé. Lo siento —dijo Troy.

—Troy —comenzó Gabriella.

—Sé que estás molesta conmigo, no necesitas decírmelo —dijo Troy.

—Hazme el amor —dijo Gabriella.

—Brie, sabes que… —comenzó Troy.

—Sé las reglas. Pero es tarde y mi mamá está dormida. Hazme el amor y te perdonaré —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Estás dándome un ultimátum? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella levantó una ceja.

—¿No la lastimará? —preguntó Troy colocando su mano en el vientre de Gabriella.

—Leí sobre esto y no la lastimará. Pero necesitamos ser cuidadosos —dijo Gabriella.

Troy suspiró. Se quitó los pantalones y comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Gabriella. Troy se sentó frente a ella.

—Si te lastimo… —comenzó Troy.

—Te diré —terminó Gabriella.

—Pero, ¿qué si…? —comenzó Troy.

—Troy, relájate. Por favor, solo hazme el amor —dijo Gabriella suavemente.

Troy bajó la ropa interior de Gabriella y la miró nerviosamente.

—Brie, si te lastimo, nunca me lo perdonaré —dijo Troy.

—No lo harás —dijo Gabriella.

Troy tomó un profundo respiro y entró en Gabriella y la escuchó gemir. La pareja hizo el amor por primera vez desde que Gabriella está embarazada. Dos horas después, la pareja se dio un baño y se cambiaron a ropa para dormir.

—No te lastimé, ¿verdad? —preguntó Troy.

—No Troy. Estamos bien, te lo prometo —dijo Gabriella, poniendo la mano en su vientre.

—Si lo hice, por favor no lo escondas —dijo Troy.

Gabriella sonrió.

—Amor, no me lastimaste ni a ella. Relájate —dijo Gabiella.

Troy asintió.

—Solo trato de ser cuidadoso —dijo.

—Lo sé. Gracias por eso —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió. Se inclinó y besó suavemente a Gabriella. Troy levantó en brazos a Gabriella y abrazó sus piernas y brazos alrededor de él. Caminó hacia la cama y la bajó lentamente. Gabriella sonrió.

—Se sintió muy bien amor, creo que a ella también le gustó —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió, se inclinó y besó suavemente a Gabriella.

—Creo que necesitas dormir un poco —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió con cansancio. Troy metió lentamente a Gabriella en la cama y besó su frente. Después se acostó y Gabriella se acurrucó tan cerca de él como pudo. Después puso su cabeza en el pecho de Troy.

—Buenas noches amor, te amo —dijo Troy.

—Buenas noches. Yo también te amo —dijo Gabriella.

A la mañana siguiente, la pareja se levantó y se preparó para la escuela. Bajaron las escaleras y vieron a María sentada en la mesa de la cocina con una taza de café y su laptop.

—Buenos días, ¿se desvelaron anoche? —preguntó.

Gabriella se congeló. Troy miró a Gabriella con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Si trataban de ser silenciosos, no lo fueron —dijo Gabriella.

—Puedo explicarlo —comenzó Troy.

—Cuando Troy se mudó, pusimos algunas reglas. Rompieron una —dijo María.

—Mamá, estoy embarazada —dijo Gabriella.

—Lo entiendo Gabriella, pero, no deben tener sexo a los diecisiete y menos cuando tienes 5 meses de embarazo, aún menos en mi casa —dijo María.

—¿Pueden dejar de restregarme que tendré un bebé a los diecisiete? ¿No hay alguien que esté de mi lado? —preguntó Gabriella mientras salía de la casa.

Troy suspiró y miró a María.

—Sabes las reglas Troy. Esto es solo una llamada de atención —dijo María.

—Lo siento —dijo Troy.

Troy salió de la casa y miró a Gabriella.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Que esto fue una llamada de atención —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Entonces, ¿estoy perdonado por lo de anoche? —preguntó Troy mientras subía al auto.

Gabriella sonrió.

—Sí, solo intenta llegar a una hora decente —dijo Gabriella.

—Lo intentaré Brie —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Troy condujo a la escuela y estacionó el auto. Un par de horas después, sonó la campana dando la señal de que era hora libre. Troy caminó hacia el casillero de Gabriella.

—Hola bonita —dijo Troy.

Gabriella miró a su novio, sonrió y lo abrazó. Troy puso su brazo alrededor de Gabriella y su mano libre en su vientre.

—Quiero ir a casa —murmuró Gabriella.

—¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasa amor? —preguntó Troy.

—Tengo calambres y son muy incómodos, no me imagino sentándome en clase con ellos —dijo Gabriella.

—Tu mamá sigue en el trabajo y hoy tengo juego. No puedo llevarte —dijo Troy.

Troy no podía irse a mediodía en día de juego, porque no le permitirían jugar.

—¿Entonces qué haré?, ¿crees que tu papá me deje dormir en su oficina? —preguntó Gabriella.

Troy sonrió.

—Posiblemente. ¿Quieres que le pregunte? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Está bien amor —dijo Troy.

La pareja caminó a la oficina de Jack y hablaron con el sobre Gabriella y él accedió. Una hora después, Troy tenía puesto su uniforme y entró a la oficina para ver a Gabriella, que estaba dormida. Se arrodilló frente a su novia.

—Brie —dijo Troy.

Gabriella abrió los ojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella sacudió su cabeza.

—¿No ha mejorado? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella negó con cansancio.

—Hablé con tu mamá y dijo que vendrá por ti en una hora —dijo Troy sosteniendo su teléfono.

—No quiero dejarte —dijo Gabriella.

—Amor, ya sé que no, pero si no te sientes bien; tal vez tu mamá deba llevarte a casa —dijo Troy acariciando la cabeza de Gabriella.

—Pero no quiero dejarte —dijo Gabriella.

—¿Qué harás aquí, bebé? Yo no voy a estar, estaré allá jugando —dijo Troy apuntando al gimnasio.

Gabriella se encogió de hombros.

—Llamaré a tu mamá para que venga por ti. Estarás mucho más cómoda en nuestra cama —dijo Troy.

Gabriella suspiró y asintió, rendida. Troy sonrió.

—Está bien —dijo Gabriella.

—Bien, déjame llamarla y decirle que venga por ti —dijo Troy.

Troy llamó a María y le dijo que pasara por Gabriella cuando pudiera. Una hora después, Troy llevó Gabriella al auto de María y la ayudó a subirse. Troy se acercó y besó suavemente a Gabriella.

—Llámame si empeora, por favor —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Te amo —dijo Gabriella.

—Yo también te amo bebé. Toma una siesta cuando llegues a casa, llegaré tan pronto como pueda —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió con cansancio. Un par de horas después, Troy llegó a la casa y vio a María subiendo las escaleras.

—Mamá, ¿qué pasa con Brie? —preguntó Troy.

—Dice que sus calambres están peor —dijo María.

Troy subió las escaleras detrás de María. Gabriella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Troy se arrodilló frente a Gabriella y acarició su cabello.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Troy.

—Necesito ir al hospital —lloró Gabriella.

Troy pasó saliva y miró a María. No sabía qué iba a pasar, pero lo que sí sabía era que estaba muy asustado.


	9. Cuando los Planes Cambian

¡Hola!, estoy de vuelta con el capítulo número 9 de este fanfic, ya he podido organizar un poco más mis tiempos entre el trabajo y escribir, también les aviso que hay nuevo capítulo en mi fic de THG, ¡muchas gracias por las reviews y por seguir la historia!, ahora sí; disfruten.

* * *

Una hora después, Gabriella estaba en un cuarto de hospital esperando para ser revisada. Miró a Troy y le dio su mano, quien se veía más nervioso que ella.

—Troy, solo toma mi mano —dijo Gabriella.

Troy tomó la mano de Gabriella.

—¿Están mejor o peor? —preguntó Troy.

—Igual, ¿y si algo está mal? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Gabi, si algo está mal, estás en el lugar perfecto para saber qué está pasando —dijo María.

Gabriella miró a Troy, nerviosa.

—Tengo miedo —dijo Gabriella.

—Lo sé Brie, pero mamá y yo estamos aquí —dijo Troy.

Tocaron la puerta y la Dra. Brand entró al cuarto.

—Hola Gabriella, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó la Dra. Brand.

—He tenido unos calambres muy fuertes. Estaba en clase cuando empezaron. Fui a casa después de la escuela a acostarme y empeoraron —dijo Gabriella.

La Dra. Brand asintió.

—Quiero hacerte un examen, ¿quieres que…? —comenzó la Dra. Brand.

—Mi mamá se puede quedar —dijo Gabriella.

María sonrió levemente.

—Está bien. ¿Puede separar las piernas? —preguntó la Dra. Brand.

Gabriella separó sus piernas y tomó la mano de Troy, quien la tomó rápidamente. La Dra. Brand le sonrió a la pareja.

—Gabriella, cariño, escúchame; hiciste bien en ir casa y venir al hospital, no pienses que no. Toma un respiro profundo —dijo la Dra. Brand.

Gabriella tomó aire mientras lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

—Gabi, todo estará bien, no te preocupes —dijo María.

Troy besó suavemente la mejilla de Gabriella. Gabriella tomó aire y miró a la Dra. Brand, quien sonrió conciliadoramente.

—Sé que tienes miedo, voy a empezar con el examen, ¿está bien? Si te sientes incómoda, házmelo saber —dijo la Dra. Brand.

Gabriella asintió. La Dra. Brand se lavó las manos y se puso guantes de látex para examinar a Gabriella, quien cerró fuertemente sus ojos e intentaba no llorar del miedo y el dolor de los calambres. Troy hizo una línea de pequeños besos desde la parte superior de la cabeza de Gabriella hasta su cuello, intentando relajarla. Un par de minutos después, ña Dra. Brand levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—Gabriella, creo que el estrés de todo lo que está pasando te causó los calambres, pero, también te haré un ultrasonido, ¿está bien? —preguntó la Dra. Brand.

Gabriella asintió.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Gabriella.

—De tu examen, no hay nada malo. No hay inflamación, tu presión arterial está un poco alta, pero creo que es totalmente normal con todo lo que está pasando. Así que, ahora mismo creo que está bien. Pero, déjame hacer el ultrasonido para asegurarnos —dijo la Dra. Brand.

Gabriella asintió. La Dra. Brand esperó a que el ultrasonido se calentara y después subió la bata de Gabrilla arriba de su ombligo, tomó un bote con gel y puso algo en el vientre de Gabriella. Después tomó la vara, movió el gel alrededor y miró la pantalla.

—Ahí está su bebita —dijo la Dra. Brand apuntando a la pantalla.

Gabriella, Troy y María sonrieron.

—Ha crecido mucho —dijo María.

Gabriella sonrió.

—Tiene tiempo que no vienes, no la habías visto —dijo Gabriella.

María asintió y limpió un par de lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

—¿Ella está bien Dra. Brand? —preguntó Tory.

La Dra. Brand movió la vara alrededor del vientre de Gabriella y vio otra vez a la pantalla.

—Por lo que puedo ver, sí. Creo que el estrés al fin te pasó factura Gabriella. ¿Cuándo tienes tu descanso por maternidad? —preguntó la Dra. Brand.

—No lo tomaré hasta que realmente lo necesite. Tengo que terminar la escuela —dijo Gabriella.

—Ves, eso es algo que debe ser cambiado. Gabriella, tienes cinco meses de embarazo, entiendo que quieras terminar la escuela; pero llevas una vida humana dentro de ti y necesitas cuidarla. Ese es tu trabajo. Creo que necesitas tomar tu descanso por maternidad lo más pronto posible. Necesitas descansar —dijo la Dra. Brand.

Gabriella miró a su madre y a Troy.

—Amor, necesitas descansar —repitió troy.

—Gabi, la Dra. Brand no te diría algo a menos de que fuera totalmente necesario. Tanto estrés puede hacer que entres en labor de parto antes de tiempo y no quieres que pase eso —dijo María.

Gabriella asintió.

—Creo que tomaré el descanso por maternidad —dijo Gabriella.

La Dra. Brand sonrió conciliadoramente.

—Sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero, es lo mejor para tu hija —dijo la Dra.

Gabriella asintió.

—Empezaré a procesar los papeles de alta para que se puedan ir —dijo la Dra. Brand.

Gabriella asintió. La Dra. Brand puso su mano en el hombro de Gabriella.

—Sé que solo tienes diecisiete, Gabriella, pero esto es algo que debe ser manejado de manera madura —dijo la Dra. Brand.

Gabriella parpadeó. La Dra. Estrechó la mano de Troy y se fue del cuarto.

—Gabs —comenzó Troy.

—Solo no digas nada, por favor —dijo Gabriella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Mamá, ¿puedo…? —comenzó Troy.

—Estaré en la sala de espera —dijo María.

—Gracias —dijo Troy.

María salió del cuarto y Troy miró a su novia.

—Brie, mírame —dijo Troy.

Gabriella miró a Troy con lágrimas en los ojos.

—La escuela es mi vida Troy —dijo Gabriella, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

—Ya lo sé bebé, pero, ¿recuerdas cómo empezó? Necesitamos hacer ajustes en nuestras vidas si queremos que esto funcione. Si queremos quedarnos la bebé, tenemos que hacerlo —dijo Troy suavemente.

Los labios de Gabriella temblaron.

—Sé que no quieres dejar la escuela, pero es lo mejor para ti y para nuestra hija, Gabriella —dijo Troy.

—Solo no pensé que fuera a ser tan difícil —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió.

—Entiendo amor, en serio. También quiero que te quedes en la escuela. Pero que te canses de más y que te den calambres en la escuela no es algo por lo que quiero que pases. Deberías estar en casa, en nuestra cama descansando —explicó Troy.

—¿Puedes traerme mi tarea? —preguntó Gabriella.

Troy sonrió levemente.

—Veré qué puedo hacer. Pero, por ahora, enfócate en la bebé. No te enfoques en algo que no sea ella —dijo Troy, poniendo su mano en el vientre de Gabriella.

Gabriella asintió con tristeza. Troy puso su dedo en el mentón de Gabriella.

—Solo lo estoy diciendo porque te amo mucho. No quiero que les pase algo a ninguna de las dos, ¿está bien? —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Abrazó a Troy y soltó las lágrimas que había estado aguantando. Troy frotó su espalda y besó su hombro.

—Yo también te amo —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió. Se separó y miró a Gabriella.

—¿Vendrás a casa después de la escuela? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Sí, si no tengo que trabajar —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Una hora más tarde, dieron de alta a Gabriella y ya estaba acostada en casa. Troy se estaba alistando para el trabajo, salió del baño y miró a Gabriella, que estaba hecha un ovillo leyendo sus apuntes de química. Troy sonrió y se recostó a su lado.

—¿Segura que estarás bien? Puedo pedir el día libre Brie, Chuck lo entende… —comenzó Troy.

—Estoy bien. Solo necesito tiempo para ajustarme y para estar sola —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió levemente y asintió. Se inclinó y besó los labios de Gabriella suavemente. Gabriella le devolvió el beso y puso su mano en la mejilla de Troy. Troy se separó lentamente y sonrió. Después levantó la camiseta de Gabriella, exponiendo su barriga de cinco meses y sonrió. Troy se inclinó y besó suavemente su vientre.

—Dale un descanso a tu mami, bebita. Te amo —dijo Troy.

Gabriella sonrió. Troy miró hacia arriba y sonrió a su novia.

—Regresaré antes de que te duermas, lo prometo. Le explicaré la situación a Chuck —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Troy regresó a su lugar la camiseta de Gabriella.

—Me tengo que ir. Te amo —dijo Troy.

—Yo también te amo —dijo Gabriella.

Troy salió del cuarto. Un par de horas después, Troy llegó y vio a Gabriella preparándose un bocadillo. Sonrió cuando la vio que tenía puesta una de sus viejas camisetas, que eran grandes y le llegaban a las rodillas. Troy caminó hacia Gabriella y la abrazó por detrás, poniendo sus manos en su vientre.

—¿Cuál es el veneno de hoy? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella sonrió.

—Un sándwich de pollo y mantequilla de maní —dijo Gabriella.

Troy alzó la ceja.

—Espero este sea comestible —dijo Troy.

Gabriella soltó una risita.

—No tienes que comerlo —dijo Gabriella.

—No quiero que comas cosas extrañas solas. Yo te embaracé —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Le pasó un plato a Troy y tomó uno ella. La pareja fue a la mesa y se sentaron. Gabriella le dio una mordida y sonrió.

—Mmmm —dijo Gabriella, lamiendo la crema de maní de su labio.

Troy sonrió.

—¿Sabe bien? —preguntó Troy.

—Le gusta a la bebé —dijo Gabriella.

Troy lo probó y frunció un poco el ceño, pero tragó lo que tenía en la boca. Gabriella soltó una risa.

—No tienes que comer mis antojos —dijo Gabriella.

—Quiero hacerlo —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Gracias por llegar antes de que me fuera a la cama —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió.

—Después de lo que pasó hoy, sabía que me necesitabas aquí —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco —dijo Gabriella.

La pareja terminó su comida y pusieron sus platos en el lavabo.

—Terminé mi tarea. ¿Puedes entregársela a mis maestros mañana? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Claro. ¿Tomaste siesta? —preguntó Troy.

—Una pequeña —dijo Gabriella.

Troy se inclinó y besó suavemente los labios de Gabriella. Gabriella abrazó a Troy por el cuello.

—Sé que sigues molesta y eso está bien, Brie —dijo Troy.

Gabriella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Troy y asintió.

—¿Puedo seguir yendo a tus juegos? —preguntó Gabriella.

Troy sonrió.

—Solo si mamá va contigo —dijo Troy.

—Quiero que seas capaz de al menos sentir que eres normal. Si no estoy en tu juego, entonces no sentiré que todo está bien —dijo Gabriella.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso amor. Que estés en mis juegos es algo extra. Que tú y nuestra bebé estén sanas, esa es la meta —dijo Troy.

—Quiero estar ahí —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió.

—Entonces, ¿qué hiciste mientras estaba en el trabajo? —preguntó Troy.

—Terminé mi tarea y tomé una pequeña siesta. Después me dio hambre y ahí fue cuando tú llegaste. Día aburrido —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió.

—Tal vez debas tomar un baño. Ya sabes, para relajar los músculos —sugirió Troy.

Gabriella sonrió.

—¿Has estado leyendo otra vez? —preguntó Gabriella.

Troy juntó su dedo índice y pulgar.

—Un poquito —dijo Troy.

Gabriella besó a Troy en la mejilla.

—Pero en serio, sube y toma un baño. Relájate, se supone que debes estarte relajando —dijo Troy.

—Lo sé. Solo esperaba a que tú llegaras —dijo Gabriella.

Troy asintió. Gabriella se acercó y besó a Troy suavemente en los labios y subió a tomar un baño. Una hora después, Gabriella salió del baño y sonrió cuando vio que Troy estaba sentado en el balcón. Se puso un suéter y salió para sentar al lado de él. Gabriella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Troy.

—Seremos padres en cuatro meses —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —preguntó Gabriella.

—La que quieras —dijo Troy.

—Si en algún momento terminamos y encuentras a alguien más, ¿dejarías todo atrás? —preguntó Gabriella.

Troy miró a Gabriella y vio que tenía una expresión nerviosa.

—No. Si termináramos, y hablo hipotéticamente, aún me gustaría estar en la vida de nuestra hija. Seguiré siendo su papá. Y te respetaría porque eres su mamá. ¿De dónde sacaste eso amor? —preguntó Troy.

—Es que… es que he estado pensando mucho. No quiero que te sientas obligado. Pero, tampoco me gustaría que nuestra hija no tuviera papá —dijo Gabriella.

Troy pasó la lengua por sus labios antes de responder.

—Te amo Gabriella, y siempre te amaré. Eres mi primer y único amor, mi mejor amiga. No hay manera de que yo me sienta obligado. Siempre seré su papá y tú siempre serás su mamá —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió y limpió una lágrima que bajaba por su rostro.

—Yo también te amo —dijo Gabriella.

Troy se inclinó y besó suave pero apasionadamente a Gabriella. Gabriella se separó y cerró los ojos. Puso su mano en su vientre.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Troy, preocupado.

—Creo que me están dando calambres otra vez —dijo Gabriella.

—Quisiera poder quitarte ese dolor —dijo Troy.

Gabriella entrelazó sus dedos con los de Troy.

—Estaremos bien —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió levemente y asintió.

—Vamos, ya te tienes que acostar. Que no vayas a la escuela no quiere decir que te puedas desvelar —dijo Troy, levantándose.

Troy estiró sus manos y ayudo a Gabriella a levantarse.

—Quiero helado —dijo Gabriella.

Troy alzó una ceja.

—¿Ahora? Es algo tarde amor —dijo Troy.

—Troy, tu hija quiere helado —dijo Gabriella.

Troy suspiró.

—Sacando la tarjeta de hija… ese será un problema. Muy bien, ¿de qué sabor lo quieres? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella le dijo el sabor que quería y salió de la casa a comprar el helado. Veinte minutos después, Troy entró a la casa y se encontró con María.

—Hola, ¿saliste tarde del trabajo? —preguntó Maria.

—No. Gabs tenía antojo de helado —dijo Troy.

María sonrió.

—Oh, los antojos. Los recuerdo bien —dijo María.

—Me hizo comer cosas raras así que estoy feliz de que quisiera algo normal ahora —dijo Troy.

María sonrió.

—Buena suerte —dijo María.

—Gracias —dijo Troy.

Troy subió las escaleras, entró al cuarto y le dio a Gabriella el bote de helado. Gabriella tomó una cucharada, la metió en su boca, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Gracias amor, eres el mejor —dijo Gabriella acercándose y besando a Troy en los labios.

—Solo hago mi trabajo —dijo Troy.

Gabriella puso una mano en su vientre.

—¿Cómo van los calambres? —preguntó Troy.

—Intermitentes —dijo Gabriella.

Troy se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones y se acostó. Abrió la boca y Gabriella puso una cucharada de helado en su boca. Troy cerró la boca y tragó.

—Aparte de los calambres, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó Troy.

—Estoy bien —dijo Gabriella.

Troy sonrió. Se inclinó y levantó la camiseta de Gabriella y besó su vientre.

—Te amo bebita —dijo Troy.

Gabriella terminó de comer y le dio el bote a Troy. Él sonrió y lo metió al congelador en la cocina. Troy regresó y vio a Gabriella sentada en la cama. Él se acostó.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mañana con tu tiempo libre? —preguntó Troy.

Gabriella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿Puedo ir mañana a ver el entrenamiento? —preguntó Gabriella.

—No sé amor, se supone que debes descansar —dijo Troy.

—Pero tú y papá estarán ahí —dijo Gabriella.

—Lo sé Brie, pero, quiero que te relajes —dijo Troy.

—¿Por favor? —preguntó Gabriella.

Troy tomó aire y lo soltó.

—Lo pensaré —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Eso no quiere decir que no. Solo quiero pensarlo, ¿está bien? —dijo Troy.

Gabriella asintió. Troy se inclinó y besó a Gabriella suavemente.

—Ahora duerme un poco.

Gabriella asintió. Se acurrucó lo más que pudo al pecho de Troy y se quedó dormida. La pareja estaba aprendiendo que mantener su relación estable y pasar un embarazo no iba a ser fácil.


End file.
